Hate? Love? What's the Difference?
by NevilleZizesRocks37
Summary: After spending six years in boarding school, Parker is happy to be home with her twin brother Ethan but isn't so happy about seeing her worst enemy Benny Weir. Parker doesn't realize how similar she and Benny really are. They both have secrets even if she doesn't know what hers is yet. Benny/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Getting to Me**

Fate: A four letter word that scares just about everyone… I guess my question is or was, Why? I was one of those people who thought a person creates their own destiny, and maybe that's still partly true or even completely true. It's just not in White Chapel. I don't think any one can control their fate of becoming a seer, spell caster, mind reader werewolf, or vampire. Now I think I understand why.

It's hard to imagine that I lived in White Chapel my whole life and yet it was only just a little while ago that I discovered the supernatural. I guess I should start from the beginning. I know that seems like the obvious move but hey you've got to start somewhere right?

My twin brother Ethan and I have been attached at the hip since we were born and I don't mean literally. We've never been the type of siblings to fight constantly or get on each other's nerves but we've always been best friends. Ethan's friends on the other hand I was never a big fan. Rory and I were just like actual brother and sister. We fought just like siblings. Rory was just like the annoying little brother I never wanted but I was stuck with. Benny, on the other hand, was my least favorite person in the whole world. I hated him with every fiber of my being. We NEVER stop fighting. I don't think we've even had a civil conversation with each other and that's saying something considering the fact I've know him since I was six.

When I was ten I was accepted into one of the best boarding schools in Canada on a full scholarship. My parents just couldn't say no, although I wish they had. Pride Mill Academy was the worst decision I ever made. "It will help you get into a better college Parker," My parents would say.

It's not that getting into a good college wasn't important to me but I just didn't want to be in a place I felt I didn't belong in. And Pride Mill really can't help me get into the schools I wanted to go into anyway. I'm a drama geek. Always have been and always will be. All I have ever wanted was to be an actress and I'm not talking about stardom or anything like that, I just want to perform and I want the education and training to back it up.

After six years in that hell hole that is Pride Mill Academy, I, Parker Morgan decided that enough was enough. I had two options. I could either beg my parents to get me out of there or I could try and sneak out. Guess which choice I made?


	2. Home

**Hello people. I'll make this fast. I'm sorry the prologue was so short and don't worry the chapters will get longer. I'm a first time writer so go easy on me. I also can't promise you that I'll be uploading every week but I'll upload as fast as I can. Thanks! Oh and I forgot to say, I dont own my Babysitter's a Vampire or any of it's character's. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Home**

I packed my things swiftly so my roommate, little Ms. Tattletale a.k.a Harmony, wouldn't catch me. Harmony was one of those people who found joy in other people's sadness. She's the main reason why I've hated boarding school since I got here. Every year I hoped and prayed for a new roommate, but every year I was stuck with Harmony.

As I finished putting all my stuff in my tiny bag, I heard giggling from the hall. _Harmony._ I shoved my suitcase under the bed and sat down quickly on it. I watched as the doorknob turned slowly until the door was creaked open.

"You're still awake?" she asked stepping into the room. "I thought you would have been asleep by now. Or at least listening to that awful music of yours," she said in her snobby, prep school, infuriating, egotistical… I'm getting a head of my self aren't I?

"I'm not tired," I said. "And what about you? You're usually in bed by 9 o' clock sharp." I looked up at the clock on the wall. "And look at that it's 9:05."

"Well I was out with friends." She said getting closer to me. "Something I'm sure you know nothing about." She then whipped her perfect, curly, dirty blond hair in my face and went straight to the bathroom.

I hated when she played that card on me. I had friends at Pride Mill. Maybe I didn't have many but I did have them and they weren't fake friends that would turn on me, which is something that you rarely come across in Pride Mill. Danny, was my best friend in the whole world, aside from Ethan. She always knew just what to say and what to do in any sticky situation. She was hilarious and I always found it freaky that she seemed to know more about me then I did. Then there was the twins Joey and Miles also known as Fred and George. They both had fiery red hair and pulled some of the best practical jokes I've ever seen. And let's not forget little Maddy she was short for our age but she was tougher than any guy I knew. I was going to miss those four. We were all on scholarship and it made it easier to have someone on the same boat as you. Get it? Scholar Ship? Boat?...I thought it was funny.

Harmony would be at least a half hour in the bathroom. She loves her "nightly rituals." This was my chance. I knew the easiest way out would be through the window. I was lucky we were only on the second floor and I could get to the fire escape. I grabbed my back pack from underneath my bed and carefully climbed out the wind. As I climbed down the fire escape, I thought about everything that had led me up to this point. The nagging, the pressure, the bullying. The only thing that seemed to go right here were my friends, but even they couldn't replace everything I lost. I hated going so long without seeing Ethan, Rory, and Jane. Every time I video chatted with Ethan within the last two years, he went on and on about a girl named Sarah. I could tell that my brother was completely in love with this girl and all I wanted to do was meet her.

As my feet hit the ground I felt as though the weights had been lifted off my shoulders. Now all I had to do was make it through the campus. I ran silently passed all the large buildings and managed to avoid all the teachers that were on their nightly patrol for kids out past curfew. I felt almost exhilarated as I ran, like I was a prisoner breaking out of jail.

Once I finally made it off campus, I walked swiftly to the closest bus station. I couldn't risk being caught now that I was finally out of that place. I looked down to see my uniform and realized that I probably should have changed. I remember when I used to feel like Harry Potter or Hermione Granger in my uniform, which lasted about a day. It seemed like a cool idea to go to boarding school, but that idea was shattered.

I flipped my book bag off my back and glided the zipper open. I pulled out a large black sweatshirt and covered my blouse and cardigan with it. I kept walking until I met the bus station. Thankfully the bus was already their so I stepped up and went to the back of the bus. I put my head against the window and watched my surroundings. As it began to rain, I slowly drifted to sleep.

The bus stopped and my eyes fluttered open, "Hey kid," the bus driver yelled from the front, "Wake up!"

"Oh," I said grabbing my book bag. I fast walked up to him and said, "Thanks."

The rain hit my face the second I got off the bus. The one thing I forget and it's an umbrella. I pulled my hoodie over my head and continued to walk, splashing my feet in the puddles as I went. I checked the time; it was almost 11:30.

My thoughts once again drifted to Ethan. Within the last two years we hadn't been as close as we once were. Maybe it was just me but I always felt like he was hiding something. I guess I didn't know at the time what I was in for. I trusted Ethan with my life and yet it seemed like he had this big secret that everyone knew except for me. Even Rory seemed to be in on it and that's saying something considering Rory's such a blabber mouth.

I finally made it. I looked to see my house just across the street from where I was. I had planned my "escape" perfectly. Ethan had told me just a week before over video chat that Mom and Dad would be out of town a few days. I walked slowly up to the porch, dragging my soaking wet body with me. I hesitated to ring the bell but I did any way, after all I had come this far right?

There was no answer. I decided to knock this time. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I heard my brother's voice yell from inside. "Ben-"he cut himself off after he realized it was me. "Parker? What are you doing here?"

I gave him a slight smile and said, "You know if anyone else mistook me for Benny, I would kill them right?" He just stood their looking at me, shocked with his mouth wide open. "You know if you keep standing there with your mouth open, you're gonna catch a fly. Are you going to let me in or what?"

"Oh!" he said forgetting I was standing out in the pouring rain and moved out of the way so I get in the house. As I stepped in, I engulfed the smells of my home looking back on its memories. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you but you still didn't answer my question," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my hoodie's pocket to see that I had gotten a text from Danny. "One second," I said turning around so my back was to Ethan. I opened the message and it read, "Are you okay? Harmony said you've gone missing? What's going on?"

I quickly texted back with, "I'm fine. I'll explain later."

I turned back around to face Ethan. His arms were crossed and he had a look on his face that said, "Tell me what's going on right now!"

"Did I mention how happy I am to see you," I said trying to avoid an explanation. He gave me another look. "Okay I'll tell you just let me get out of these wet clothes first"

"I think you should tell me now," he said.

"Fine," I moaned as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I snuck out."

"Out of Pride Mill?" Ethan said even more surprised then he was before. "Are you insane?"

"Just a little," I said. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

"You know Mom and Dad are gonna freak when they find out right? And I'm sure their getting a call anytime now that their daughter is missing!"

"I know it was stupid but I needed to get out of there."

We sat in silence for a solid minute until he said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said while getting up. "I'd hug you but I think I should get changed first."

"Yeah," he said. "And get some sleep, we'll figure everything out tomorrow."

I headed upstairs passing my little sister Jane's room. I cracked the door open and there I saw her sleeping so peacefully. I wished I cloud have slept like that.


	3. Benny Rabbit

**Hello people of the universe! I come in peace. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you have any suggestions please let me know! Oh, and remember I don't own anything! I love exclamation points, don't you? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Benny-Rabbit**

I woke up the next morning feeling invigorated. It was nice to finally be in my own bed instead of that lumpy mattress they gave at Pride Mill. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that it was almost twelve. _What day is it again?_ I wondered. _Oh yeah, Friday. _I went down stairs to make breakfast when I noticed a note on the refrigerator door. I read:

Parker,

Went to school. Will be home by three.

-Ethan

P.S Benny and Sarah are coming over.

I rolled my eyes. The one person I did not want to see today was Benny. I can see his arrogant face now. I was, however looking forward to meeting Sarah. I felt like I already knew her considering how much Ethan talked about her. Sarah seemed like one of those girl power people whom I totally respect. She sounded sweet but could kick your but if she needed to.

I grabbed the milk form the fridge and the cereal and bowl from the top cabinet. I watched the milk pour into the bowl slowly along with my Chocolate Chip Crunch cereal. I'm not sure why but I loved watching the milk turn brown. I grabbed my breakfast and went into the living room. I flipped through the channels while I ate but there was nothing on except for one of those stupid Dusk movies that Harmony was so obsessed with. "I guess I'll just settle for this," I said. _Great now I'm talking to myself. _I have yet to realize what was so great about these movies. What's so mesmerizing about a human and a vampire falling in love? I mean it's not very original.

"You killed my BFF!" Rochelle said from the tv screen.

"Well that's what you get for dating a vampire!" I yelled at her.

As the end of the movie rolled around I heard a knock. I stumbled to my feet and walked over to the door. I opened it and there stood Benny. "Oh it's you," I said feeling disgusting just being in his presence.

"Aww I missed you too Parker," he replied sarcastically.

"Where's Ethan?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I don't know he said to meet him here. Maybe he's trying to get us alone," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I turned my head towards him and gave him a death glare, "Don't touch me."

"You know Parker, you're a lot grumpier than I remember," he said taking his arm off me and heading to the kitchen.

"And you're a lot dumber," I said.

"I may not have a 4.0 like you but I happen to be great at calculus." he said.

"Was that supposed to be a comeback?" I asked. "Because it didn't make any sense."

"You don't make any sense," he whined. He turned from where he was standing and went to the freezer. He grabbed the ice cream and then grabbed a spoon. I watched him lift open the lid and dig his spoon inside. "Aren't you supposed to be over at Snobsville Academy?" he asked while placing the spoon in his mouth.

"It's Pride Mill Academy," I corrected. Despite how much I hated that school and I probably would have called it that myself, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "And stop eating the ice cream like that!"

"Like whah," he said with his mouth full of Rocky Road. I grabbed the spoon from his hand and threw it in the sink. "Hey, I'm eating here!"

"Yeah, you're eating my food!" I snapped.

"You've been back less than a day," he fought back stepping closer to me.

"My house, my food," I said stepping closer to him.

"Well I'm hungry"

"Well I don't care!"

"Nerd" he spat.

"Geek"

"Parking Lot"

"Benny-rabbit"

Before I knew it we were only centimeters away from each other. I looked him straight in the eye with pure hatred but then something changed. I found myself admiring his eyes. They were this beautiful shade of hazel that glimmered… _What are you doing?_ I thought.

"Hello?" yelled a female voice behind me. Benny and I snapped out of our trance and looked towards where we heard the voice. "Ethan are you here?"

"He's not here yet!" Benny yelled. "Come in to the kitchen Sarah!"

"Hey Benny," the girl sighed walking into the kitchen. She was tanned skin with long, light, brown hair. She had pretty awesome sense of style too. I could see why Ethan liked her.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Well I-"she stopped when she noticed me. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"No!" We said simultaneously separating the distance between us.

"This is Parker," Benny said. "My mortal enemy."

"Oh come now I think that's a bit harsh," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're Ethan's sister," she said with revelation. "He and Jane talk about you all the time."

"I'm sure he doesn't talk about me as much as he talks about you," I told her. _Was it just me or did she just blush?_

"Hey guys!" I finally heard Ethan come in. He walked into the kitchen with the one and the only Rorinator!"

"Waazzz Up! I heard you were back," he said to me.

"Rory," I said going over to give him a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Where's Jane?" Sarah asked.

"She went up stairs," Ethan replied throwing his book bag on the table.

"Then I better get up there," she sighed. "We don't want another Debby Dazzle indecent. Oh and Benny I don't know why Parker's your 'mortal enemy'; she's so nice."

"Thanks Sarah," I smiled at her as she went towards the steps. "And what Debby Dazzle incident?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," the boys said together. _Should I be suspicious?_

"Alright E, what do you say we play some video games?" Benny said sounding pumped.

"Yeah!" Rory started jumping up and down. Then as though he remembered something important, he stopped. "Aww man I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Ethan asked.

"I told Erica I would help her at the hospital." He replied.

"Hospital?" I said.

"Yeah were going on a total blood spree," he said making me even more confused.

"There helping with a blood drive," Ethan said in his "I'm lying" voice.

I nodded awkwardly," Okay, but who's Erica?"

"Only the hottest vam- I mean chick I've ever laid eyes on," Rory said getting all gushy. Benny hit him over the head and I couldn't help but giggle. _What is with me today? _"I guess I'll see you guys later," he ran off so fast that I didn't even realize he was gone. _Yep, something is definitely wrong with me._

"Come on E!" Benny said "Let's kick some galactic butt!" He threw his fist in the air. "I guess you can come to," he mumbled looking over at me.

"Gee thanks." My sarcasm was just getting better and better. "I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Are you sure?" Ethan said. "I mean you just got back. Don't you want to hang out?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday and Mom and Dad aren't coming home till Sunday," I reassured him. "We'll hang out all day tomorrow."

"Okay," he sighed. "But be careful."

"I've walked down our street a hundred times. I think I'll be okay," I told him. "And besides it's only 3:30. The creeps and weirdoes aren't out till at least 7."

"Alright, I'll see you later," he waved.

"Bye E, Bye Benny-rabbit," I said.

"I can't believe you told her that! " Benny yelled at Ethan. I smirked as I walked out the door.

**Before I go I just want to say thanks to Grimdark Chick for reviewing! I hoped You liked the chapter everybody!**


	4. Are You Staying Or What?

**I'm baaack. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and like I said before if you have any suggestions let me know :P Thanks for all the reviews guys. Enjoy! And once again I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Are You Staying or What?**

"Hey dude," Benny said to Ethan while still focusing on Galactic Space 4. "Would it be okay if I used a spell on your sister?"

Ethan paused the game turning to Benny. "What kind of spell are we talking about?" Ethan knew Benny and Parker better than anyone and he knew that this stupid feud between them was just a way of getting each other's attention. When they were six Benny picked on Parker all the time. Most people said he had a crush and he was just expressing his feelings. Parker didn't see it that way and one day she had enough. She pounded him good. It's almost ten years later and their still picking on each other. Ethan was never able to tell whether they were growing to love each other or they were growing to hate each other even more. Either way Ethan didn't really like it.

"Just a little prank," Benny explained. Ethan raised his eyebrows. "What? I'm just gonna turn her into rabbit. She'll be much less annoying that way and I'll get to start calling her Parker-Rabbit. See how she likes it."

"That doesn't really make any sense dude," Ethan replied. "Now Benny-Rab-"

"Don't say it," Benny interrupted. "So what do you say, Can I do it?"

"No," Ethan exclaimed. "We can't risk her finding out about us."

"E, she's your sister, I think she's going to find out eventually."

"My parents haven't figured it out," Ethan shrugged. "And besides when Mom and Dad come back on Sunday they'll be sending Parker, right back to boarding school."

"You're happy about that?" Benny asked. "I thought you were happy she was home. I mean I'm not, but I thought you were."

"I am happy, but I don't want her to get involved with all our little "adventures."

"Yeah," Benny sighed. "Do you think your parents are really gonna send her back?"

"Every year she begs them not to go back," Ethan informed. "And every year they say no. I don't think their going to change their mind any time soon."

Benny nodded, "I guess your right. Let's get back to the game. I'm feeling nauseas just talking about her."

Ethan rolled his eyes," You brought her up. Are you sure there isn't a slim chance you like her?"

"Okay," Benny sighed. "A: she's your twin sister and B: The girl beat me up and that ruins a guy's playground cred so…" he trailed.

"You were six," Ethan said. "Don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?"

Benny thought for a second, "Hmmmm… NO."

"Ethan!" Benny and Ethan turned around frantically.

"Mom!" Ethan exclaimed practically falling of his chair.

"You better get down there dude!" Benny said.

Ethan walked down the stairs slowly to see his parents with their arms crossed. He knew that look all too well. "Hey… You're back early."

"We got a call from Pride Mill" Ethan's dad said. "They told us Parker's gone missing."

"Do you know anything about this?" his mom asked glaring down at him.

"Ummm…" Ethan said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Where is she?"

"Hey what's going on?" Sarah asked coming down the stairs with Jane.

"Ethan's sister managed to sneak out of boarding school." His mom informed her.

"No way!" Jane said, "That's so cool!"

"It's most certainly not," their father said. Jane looked at the ground.

Sarah looked over at Ethan, "Wait, I'm confused."

"Ethan where is she?" his dad asked.

Ethan hesitated, "She went for a walk. She'll probably be home any minute."

"Call her," his mother demanded.

"Okay," Ethan said reluctantly. He got out his phone and dialed Parker's number. "Hey Parks, I need you to get over here."

I walked through the door to see the two people I was praying I wouldn't see for another two days. "Mom, Dad, how's it going?" I asked smiling and trying to pretend like I didn't do anything.

"Ethan, Sarah, take Jane upstairs now," My father said keeping his eyes on me.

"Good luck," Sarah whispered to me. She then took Jane by the hand taking her upstairs with Ethan fallowing behind them.

"Living Room. Now."

"Yes sir," I said dragging my feet into the next room.

"Sit," Mom pointed at the couch. I obeyed her looking at both of there angered faces. "What where you thinking?"

"I think we all know I wasn't," I replied. Looking at the hands in my lap.

"This isn't funny," my father glared. "Why on earth would you do something like this?"

"I just couldn't take it there anymore," I told them.

"Sweetheart we know you're not a big fan of Pride Mill but it's what's best for you," my Mom said sitting next to me. "You're lucky they haven't expelled you."

"I wish they had," I mumbled under my breath.

"I just don't understand why you would run away," My dad said sitting on the other side of me.

"Well I don't understand why you don't understand," I said facing him feeling flustered. "I mean how many times have I begged you to get me out that hell hole?" I took a deep breath, "I hate it there dad, and I know you want what's best for me but I just don't think Pride Mill is it."

"Well why don't you tell me what you think is best for you," he said.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Anywhere but there. I'm just so tire of being picked on by all the rich kids and of all the pressure that everyone seems to put on me."

"Honey," My Mom said putting her arm around me, trying to comfort me. "We never meant to pressure you, we just want you to-"

"Have the best education I can get, I know," I said stealing the words from her mouth. "But Mom why can't I get it somewhere I else? Please don't make me go back there," I begged.

"Okay," My Mother said.

"And I just think that I-" I cut myself off. "Wait. What?"

"If that's what you want," My Mom sighed. "Then we'll enroll you in White Chapel High."

"Really?" I said jumping up.

"Yes," My dad said standing as well. "But your grounded for two weeks for sneaking out."

"I knew there would be a butt," I sighed. I thought for a second. "Wait my Birthday's in two weeks."

"That's right," My Mom said. "We'll end the punishment then, as a birthday gift.

"We should be grounding you for two months," my Dad said. "Now get up stairs."

"Thank you," I said hugging them tightly and then skipping up the steps to Ethan's room where I found him, Benny, Sarah, and Jane. "Guess who gets to stay in White Chapel," I grinned widely at Ethan.

"Aww man," Benny whined.

"I guess you're stuck with me," I smirked.

"They're letting you stay?" Ethan said putting down his game controller.

"Yeah!" I said. "I mean I'm grounded for two weeks but yeah, I get to stay." I hugged my brother tightly and felt Jane's little arms hug me around my waist.

"This is so awesome!" Jane said letting go of me. "Now we can hang out all the time."

"That's right," I said smiling down at her. "What are you all doing up here in Ethan's room anyway?"

"Oh you know, we were just…" Sarah trailed off.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" I crossed my arms raising my eyebrows.

"We tried," Benny said. "It was a little hard with you mumbling the whole time."

"Shut up," I said grabbing a pillow from Ethan's bed and aimed for Benny's head.


	5. What?

**Enjoy! I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Oh and thanks for the Reviews!**

**Chapter 4: What?**

Saturday went by pretty slowly. There's only so much you can do when your computer, television, and cell phone use is confiscated and you're not aloud to leave the house, but I guessed it would be worth it. I spent most of the day reading, or writing, or cleaning my room (Yes I was that bored).

Now Sunday was interesting. Mom and Dad were out grocery shopping, Jane was at a kid's birthday party, and Ethan was over at Benny's doing who knows what. I was sitting out on the porch to get some fresh air, when an "unrecognizable" vehicle came up into the driveway. I looked through the driver's window and saw Ms. Lambora, my grumpy science teacher in the front seat. The back doors opened and I saw Maddy and Danny get out the back.

"Parker!" they both yelled hugging me one at a time.

"What are you doing here!" I said happily.

"We convinced Ms. Lambora to drive us up," Maddy explained.

"And I do believe you said you were going to explain something," Danny said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh I forgot," I said feeling like an idiot. "I was going to yesterday but I got my phone taken away. My life's kind of been a whirlwind for the last few days."

"Alright spill," Danny said. I explained to them everything that had happened. "Wow," Danny sighed after hearing the whole story. "The kids at school were way off."

"Yeah," Maddy said.

"Alright, what are all the rumors?" I asked sitting pack down on the porch steps.

"Well," Maddy sighed. "Some people are saying you ran away so you wouldn't be put in a juvenile detention center."

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess, Harmony started that one."

"No," Danny said thinking. "I think she started the one about you being bitten by a vampire and running off to live with your own kind."

I laughed, "Harmony and her stupid Dusk novels." We laughed. "So hows Joey and Miles?"

"The same pranksters they've always been," Danny replied.

"Hey, so if your staying here," Maddy started. "Then does that mean your having a sweet sixteen?"

"I guess so," I said uncertain. "I haven't really talked to Ethan about it.

"Well you should," Danny said. "And then we can get permission to come. We are invited right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good," Maddy said. "Now where's this Benny kid? I think it's about time he met my fists."

"He's next door," I said pointing to his house. "And I don't think it's time for him to meet your fists just yet."

"Why not," she whined.

"What have you finally admitted your dying love for each other?" Danny asked pretending to faint.

"Okay ew," I said. "And I would rather you not beat up my brother's friend while he's watching."

"Okay," Danny said sounding unconvinced. "I just think it's stupid that the only reason you two aren't friends is because you beat him up in the first grade."

"If there's one thing Benny can do it's hold a grudge," I said. "And that's not the only reason we're not friends. He's an idiotic, arrogant, twisted-"

"Wow," Maddy said. "I think I like your angry side." We all laughed again.

We heard Ms. Lambora beep the horn. "I think that's are cue," Danny said. "We'll see you soon kid. Pride Mill won't be the same with out you."

"Bye Danny," I said hugging her goodbye. "Bye Maddy," I said hugging her as well. "I'll text you guys soon, hopefully."

And with that, the two girls that I got to know so well got into the car and drove off. About an hour later Ethan came home with Benny and they bolted up the steps. _Interesting_, I thought. I walked up the steps and went to Ethan's door. It was locked. _Since when does Ethan lock his door? _"You guys okay in there?" I asked.

"Umm yeah," Ethan said.

"Why did you lock the door?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious," I heard Benny say. "We don't want to see your face."

"That's it," I whispered to myself. "Let me in!" I yelled punching the door. "I have a few words for Benny."

"Uhh," Ethan said frantically. "We'll be out in a minute." I could here them whispering but I couldn't tell what about.

Next thing I know there's a knock on the door. I opened it to see Benny standing in front of me? He looked different. I don't know if it was the fake leather jacket or the toothpick sticking out of his mouth but he was definitely different and wasn't he just upstairs? "Hey Sweetness," he said giving me a smirk that most girls would melt over, including me if he wasn't Benny.

"Benny weren't you …weren't you up… what's going on?" I asked baffled.

"Let's just say," he said smoothly letting himself in. "I'm Benny's cousin."

"I find that a little hard to believe," I said looking him up and down. _Oh my God! I just checked Benny out. Well his cousin, but they look freakishly alike ._ "Considering Benny's upstairs I'll believe you for now. Has anyone ever told you that you two look almost identical?

"I've heard it before," he said taking out his toothpick. "But never from someone …like you."

"Did you just check me out?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well you can't really blame me Parker," he said stepping closer to me continuing to look me up and down. "And besides about ten seconds ago you were checking me out."

"I was not," I denied even though I totally was. "Could you please step back a little, I need some breathing space. And how do you know my name?" I stepped a few feet back and he continued to fallow.

"How would you feel if I left no space between us at all," he said grabbing me by the waist. I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him right across the face and just as I did Ethan and Benny came running down the stairs.

"Okay, that's not cool," Benny yelled.

"What's the matter Benny?" his "cousin" said. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, I'm totally jealous that you just got slapped," he said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" I said feeling like something was wrong.

"Parker, if I were you I'd get upstairs," Ethan said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" I said. "Oh and Benny tell your cousin to stay away from me!"

"Cousin?" he said confused. "Oh cousin!"

"Nothing is going on," Ethan said.

"We just need to get Ben- Bentley, Benny's cousin, home," Ethan said once again in his "I'm lying" voice. "It's about time he left."

"Yep let's go Bender," Benny said pulling on his cousin's arm.

"Bentley," Ethan corrected, pulling on his other arm.

"I'll call you toots," Bentley (or what ever his name was) winked at me before he was dragged out the door. I rolled my eyes still completely confused. _This is going to be an interesting school year._


	6. The First Day

**Hey guys, I just thought I should say that this chapter is a set up for next chapter so I'm sorry if it's kind of boring. Anyway, I hope you like it. I promise the story will pick up after this. And once again I must say I don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5: The First Day**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." My head shot up from my pillow when I heard the loud buzz of my alarm clock. I rolled myself out of bed dragging my feet to the closet. I slid the double doors open looking at each piece of clothing carefully. I never had to dress myself for school before and fashion has never been my strong point. I finally decided on a pair black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a tight red and black plaid, flannel shirt over top. I placed my red crochet beanie on my curly, dark, brown hair to top it off. I looked into the mirror across from my bed. _That'll do._ I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach as I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The first day at school is always nerve wrecking I guess, but today was different. It was no one's first day but mine and who knows how different public school was to boarding school.

I went back to my room and packed my things into my book bag, when I heard three soft knocks on the door. "Come in," I yelled.

"Hey," Ethan said coming into the room. "Mom's driving Jane to school and Dad headed to work already and they wanted me to give you this." He pulled a white sheet of paper from behind his back and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said looking down at the paper that said:

**White Chapel High School Student Schedule :**

**1st period: AP Physics Room 15**

**2nd period: Trigonometry GT Room 24**

**3rd period: AP American History Room 7**

**4th period: Lunch Cafeteria**

**5th period: Phys Ed Gym**

**6th period: Acting 3 Room 32**

"Cool," I said rather satisfied. "So do I have any classes with you and the rest of the geek squad?"

"Ha Ha," Ethan said not amused. "You have Physics with Rory and I, History with just Rory, Gym with Sarah and Erica, who you haven't met yet and should be careful of, Lunch with all of us, and Trig with Benny."

"Sounds good. Well all except for Trig," I sighed. "At least I don't have him in my first period class. I can not deal with that much Benny so early in the morning. Then again I don't know if I can handle Rory in the morning either."

Ethan rolled his eyes and laughed a little."Could you at least try and get a long with Benny this year?" Ethan pleaded. "I'm tired of getting in the middle of you two."

"I'll try," I said. "But I can't promise he will."

"Funny," Ethan laughed slightly. "He says the same thing about you."

"Whatever," I picked my book bag up from my bed. "Let's get to school."

* * *

The walk to school was pretty quiet aside from a few remarks from Benny, but I did my best to keep cool. I took a deep breath as I stepped through the doorway of White Chapel High. All in all it seemed pretty normal, although I wasn't so sure about the school mascot. _White Chapel Devils, really? Doesn't anyone else think that's weird?_

"Come on Parks I'll show you to class," Ethan said. "See ya Benny," he waved.

"Later E," he said giving Ethan a high five before he walked down the hallway. I fallowed Ethan to room 15 for Physics, one of my best subjects. Ethan went to go sit in his seat next to Rory while I walked up awkwardly to the front of the classroom.

"Excuse me," I said poking the teacher writing on the board. She was tall with dark brown hair and had this glow about her that I don't think anyone could describe. She turned around looking attentively at me. "I'm Parker. It's my first day."

"Oh yes," she said smiling down at me. "I was told you would be coming. I'm Mrs. Morano. If you need anything just let me know." Her eyes searched the classroom. "Why don't you take a seat in front of Della." She pointed to a girl with dirty blonde hair doodling in her notebook.

"Okay," I obeyed sitting in front of the girl. I turned around to look at her and said, "I'm Parker."

She stopped doodling to look up at me. "Della," she replied with a wide grin. "Your friends with Benny right?" _Oh no, this girls got crush on Benny. Maybe I should warn her._

"Not exactly," I said squinting my eyes. "But I'm his friend Ethan's sister."

"Oh," she said. "I saw you guys in the hallway this morning so I just figured…"

"Nope," I shook my head. "We've never been friends and I don't think we ever will be."

"Why?" she asked.

I was about to answer her when the bell rang. "All right class, settle down," the teacher said from across the room. "Now today we'll be studying sound waves but first I should say we have a new student." _Oh no_, I thought sliding myself down under the desk. "Parker would you like to tell us something about yourself."

I looked over at Ethan nervously and then stood up gradually. "What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know," she said crossing her arms. "Why don't you tell us about where you went to school before?"

"Well," I sighed with a slight anger rising. "I went to Pride Mill Academy, that snobby boarding school up in Toronto. But I hated it so I broke out, came home while my parents were away, but then they found out so we had a heart to heart about how much of a Bitch Pride Mill is, and then they let me transfer here." I sat back down to see my entire class as well as the teacher with their mouths dropped open. "And I'm also Ethan's twin sister." I thought it would be better to end on a lighter note.

After a good thirty seconds Mrs. Morano gave an awkward smile and said, "Well, thank you for that … interesting story, Parker. But for future knowledge you should know that I don't allow swearing in my class."

"Sorry," I said feeling guilty. "I guess I just lost my cool."

"Yeah like you ever had it!" Rory snorted from two rows across from me. I shot him a look that could kill when Mrs. Morano started her lesson.

* * *

After class Ethan came up to me waffling back and forth. "So… That was _some_ speech."

"Oh yeah, I guess it was," I said and then I started waffling. "I'm sorry but I've wanted to get that off my chest for awhile."

"Well did you have to do it front of the entire class?" Ethan said. "A thing like that could ruin a person's rep."

"Ethan," I said as we walked out of the classroom into the hallway. "Why do you care so much about what other people think?"

"I don't know," he mumbled as we continued to walk. "I just don't want to be known as the school's geek my entire high school career."

"E, I think Benny and Rory already took that job, and besides you're more of a nerd then a geek."

"What's the difference?" he asked staring at me in confusion.

"Nerds are Geeks but smarter," I told him running into a few people as he showed me to my next class. "You and me kid, are Nerds and I'm proud of that, and you should be too."

"I guess," he moaned. We stopped at Room 24. "This is it," he sighed.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm gonna need it." I waved to Ethan and then walked inside the classroom just as the bell rang and most of the class was already seated.

"You're late," the male teacher said sternly not even turning around from the board.

"Sorry," I said feeling slightly embarrassed that the whole class was watching me. "I'm Parker Morgan and I-"

The man cut me off-"I know who you are. Find an empty seat and sit down." _Man, he's certainly different from Mrs. Morano._

I silently walked over keeping my head down to the only empty seat in the back of the room which of coarse _happened_ to be next to Benny Weir. I watched Benny giggle as I sat down. I looked over at him and whispered as the class started, "Your lucky I promised Ethan I would be nice to you."

"Really, cuz I don't feel so lucky," Benny whispered to me.

"You two!" The teacher yelled. "Stop flirting and pay attention."

"Sorry sir," We both said and continued to glare at each other throughout the rest of the class.


	7. We're Not Friends

**So, this one's a little longer than the others, but there was a lot I wanted to fit in. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6: We're Not Friends**

American history went by slower than a turtle on the freeway. I love history but Mr. Gordon is the most boring teacher I've ever had. He's a plump old man with a large bald spot that had grey hair around it. He spoke in the most monotone voice that made almost the whole class fall asleep. At least I had Rory to occupy me.

At lunch I met Erica, actually I bumped into her. I almost spilled my lunch tray all over her, but thanks to my cat like reflexes I didn't. Needless to say our personalities….clash a little. I have to say though she was pretty cool when she wasn't trying to intimidate me. As I got to know Sarah, she was just as I imagined her, beautiful, charming, sweet, and knew how to put the boys in their place.

Since I didn't have a uniform yet Gym was kind of pointless. I just sat on the bleachers watching Sarah and Erica play basketball with the rest of the students and man were they good. I was surprised when they said they weren't on the team.

Finally I topped the day off with Theatre class. What a great way to end the day. Or at least I thought it would be until Benny walked through the door 2 minutes late. "Excuse me, Ms. Carson," he said walking over to the teacher. "I'm Benny Weir. I'm transferring from wood shop."  
"Ok well it looks like we have two knew students today .Go have a seat," she said. He looks around the room and spots me. He strides up to the desk next to mine with a wide smirk across his face.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as he sat down. "You hate theatre. The one time Ethan forced you to come to one of my performances you literally through tomatoes at the stage."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" he asked childishly. "That's what every television show does."

"That's when you don't like a performance," I scolded him.

"So then I did the right thing," he grinned.

"Why are you here," I asked. "Are you stalking me now?"

"You wish," he stated. "I'm doing a favor for Ethan."

"He asked you to spy on me!" I said. _Okay now I'm angry._

"Not in so many words," he said seeing how pissed I was. "He's just trying to look out for you."

"Well tell him, I don't need his protection," I gritted through my teeth. I turned back to face the front of the classroom breathing heavily and trying to calm down and pay attention.

The final bell rang for the day and Benny bolted out of class before anyone else. "Hey," said a smooth voice behind me. I turned around to see a pale, tall, dark haired guy was behind me. _Tall, dark and handsome, very promising. _"I'm Blake. You're the knew girl right?"

"Uh," I said getting lost in his face- I mean eyes. Man was this guy gorgeous. He had the most chiseled features. He wore all black. Come to think of it, more than half the class was wearing black including me. "I'm Parker," I finally managed to blurt out.

"Cool," he said softly with a smirk upon his face. "I'll see you later," he winked backing out the door not taking his eyes off mine.

I waved not knowing my brother was calling me until he put his hand in front of my face. "Parker!" he yelled.

"What?" I said snapping out of it.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Oh right," I sighed grabbing my book bag from my chair. Then I thought about what happened just an hour earlier. "Hold on," I said stopping him from leaving. "We need to have a little chat."

"We do?" he asked.

"Now," I said stepping closer to him. "Why the hell would you send Benny to spy on me?" I yelled

"I didn't send him to spy on you," his voice started shaking. "It's just that I don't trust the people in the drama club."

"Why not?" I asked.

"They just seem shady to me that's all," he answered. "Like that guy Blake you were just talking to. He seems kinda weird."

"Well I think you're kinda weird too," I said. "In fact, I think I'm kinda weird."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do," I said folding my arms and waiting for him to give me an explanation. "When are you going to tell me what's going on around here?"

"I-" he stopped himself. "I can't."

"Well than don't talk to me until you can," I said brushing by him and walking home by myself.

* * *

I stomped up the stairs to my bedroom slamming the door behind me in frustration. I looked up to see five sealed cardboard boxes on by bed. They were all labeled with the Pride Mill stamp. I grabbed a pair of scissors and glided it across the tape. I folded open the flaps to look inside. It was a bunch of clothes that I had left there. I went through each box taking out my clothes and putting them back into my closet. I went through a few boxes with some extra things in them setting them aside to put away later.

I got to the last box. It was the largest and widest box out of all of them and I knew exactly what was inside. Getting excited I sliced the tape open with the scissors, folding back the last flaps. And sure enough there was a guitar case safely laid inside. I pulled the case out carefully laying it out on the bed. I opened the case and my heart dropped. The neck to my grandfather's guitar was broken. There was a note lying under the strings:

Dear Parker,

Sorry about the guitar.

I'll miss you roomy,

Harmony

I balled up the note in my hands and fell to the ground in depression. I laid my head back on my bed bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around my legs. I could feel a small tear run down my face. "Hey E!" I heard Benny yell. "You up here?" He was about to walk past my room when he noticed me sitting on the ground. "What's your problem?"

"Just for once could you please leave me alone," I said wiping a few tears from my face.

"Are you crying," he said entering my room.

"No," I lied.

"I don't think I've seen you cry since…. I don't think I've ever seen you cry," he said sitting next to me on the carpet. "What's going on, you know, not that I care or anything?" He coughed.

"Why should I tell you what's going on when all you and Ethan ever do is keep secrets."

"Is that what your upset about?" he asked.

"That's what I _was_ upset about," I replied. I pointed at the bed.

"What your upset about wrinkled sheets?" he said. I glared at him harshly. He stood up, looked over the bed, and then sat back down. He sighed and said, "I didn't know you played guitar."

"My grandfather gave it to me before I went off to boarding school, and besides you don't know a lot about me," I said staring forward at the wall.

He tried to laugh but couldn't. "Yeah, I guess we spend so much time fighting that we don't really know each other."

What he said caught my attention. I looked at him through my once tear filled eyes and said, "You love Star Wars, your favorite character is Han Solo, you love stuffing marshmallows in you mouth, you like playing laser chess, you once dressed up like a girl with my brother, you hate spicy food, and you love Jacuzzi Time Machine. You know the whole thing by heart. Oh, and I think your favorite part is 92 minutes in."

"Okay," Benny said awkwardly. "So I know nothing about you. How did you know all that?"

"Know your enemy," I smiled. "And I'm sure you know something about me. Give it shot."

"Well," he sighed. "I don't know, you have a 4.0 grade average, you love theatre, you hate bubbly pop music, you love mashed potatoes, your favorite soda is Dr. Pepper, you love all things Disney, Harry Potter and Doctor Who are your obsession, and you make great brownies."

"See that wasn't that hard," I nudged him.

We sat in a comforting silence for a few minutes before he said, "I'm going to fix your guitar."

"I don't think that's possible," I sighed

"Trust me it is," he said getting up and picking up the case.

"Thanks," I said as he walked out the room. "Oh and Weir!" He turned around to look at me. "This doesn't make us friends."

He smiled, "I know."


	8. Tell Her

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! Your awesome! I hope you like this chapter :) And in case you haven't figured it out, I own none of the My Babysitter's a Vampire characters. Thanks for** reading!

**Chapter 7: Tell Her**

"Hey E," Benny said walking into his bedroom with Parker's guitar.

"Hey Benny…" he said whirling around in his desk chair. "Watcha doin with Parker's guitar?"

"I'm gonna fix it for her," Benny replied setting it down against the wall.

"Wait by fix it do you mean fix it?" he asked unsure of Benny's intent. "Or do you mean put some kind of revenge spell on it."

"Well I am going to put a spell on it," Benny said. "But it's not a revenge spell. The neck is broken so I'm gonna use the fix it spell on it.

Ethan stared it him in shock, confusion, and amusement, "Your going to help Parker, as in my sister, as in the girl that beat you up in the first grade, as in the girl you said you would never forgive?

Benny rolled his eyes. "Shocking isn't it," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed picking up a game controller. "She seemed upset … so … I don't know…"

"Wow…" was the only thing that managed to come out of Ethan's mouth.

The two best friends sat in silence playing Nights of Ninjitsu 4. They were both thinking about the same thing, or the same person. Ethan kept replaying the conversation he had with his sister over and over in his mind. Lying to her was the hardest thing he had ever done but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He didn't want to see her get hurt. Just like Ethan, Benny thought about his moment with Parker over and over again. It was the first time in ten years that the two of them had had a civil conversation. It was also the first time he'd felt actual concern for her. He thought about how he didn't like to see her upset unless he was the one causing it.

"Ethan," Benny said pausing the game. "I think you should tell Parker."

"What?" Ethan looked at Benny with confusion in his eyes.

"I think we should tell Parker about everything," Benny said looking down in his lap. "The girl is smart and she's going to find out eventually, especially if she keeps hanging out with us."

"Benny, I want to tell her but, I just can't risk her getting involved."

"Dude," Benny said seriously. "She doesn't want your protection. She told me that herself and don't you think it would be better to have another brain involved. I know how much of a grudge she can hold and I know she really won't speak to you until you tell her what's going on."

"I'll tell her," he gave in. "Soon."

"Good," Benny said with relief. "But if you don't I will."

"Okay," he sighed. "But we still have to do something about your evil twin. We can't let him just wander around town forever."

"Well as soon as you can find the negative of the photo we'll take care of him," Benny said.

"I still don't understand how he came back," Ethan said. "I thought you destroyed the negative."

"I thought I did too, but I guess flushing it down the toilet doesn't completely work."

"Yeah I guess not," Ethan thought out loud.

"I'm still working on finding a spell to get rid of him," Benny reassured.

As they both thought about the situation at hand, Benny's phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket looking at the caller ID. "Your Grandma knows how to text?" Ethan asked peering over Benny's shoulder.

"She hasn't been able to stop since Sarah taught her," Benny replied while opening the message. He read it to himself and then faced Ethan. "She wants me to bring Parker over to see her."

"Now?" Ethan asked confused. "Why?"

"I don't know she must have something to tell her." They looked at each other as though they both just had an epiphany.

"Benny, I don't think either of us is going to get the chance to tell her about us."

* * *

"So what's this all about?" I said standing in front of Benny's house with Ethan and Benny. Benny was still holding my guitar as we entered the house.

"We're not completely sure," Benny replied. "My Grandma just said she wanted to talk to you."

We walked into his living room sitting down on the couch, one of them on each side of me, waiting for Benny's grandmother. Despite how much I'd hated Benny over the years, I always loved his Grandma. She was the sweetest old lady I'd ever met and pretty darn funny too. _How is it possible that she's related to Benny?_ I thought to she walked into the room she looked me in the eye first and smiled. "Parker, how are you?" I stood and she gave a warm welcoming hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. Can I get you anything? Tea? Water?"

"No thank you," I smiled back sitting back down.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It's no trouble at all."

"I'm fine, really," I thanked once more. "Benny said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Ah yes," she said sitting down in the chair across from the couch. "There is something I wished to discuss with you. It's about your future."

"My future?" I said slightly puzzled.

"Your birthday as well as Ethan's is in less than two weeks, correct?"

"Yes," I replied sitting closer to the edge of my seat. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your sixteenth birthday is going to be a very important one," she stated.

"Isn't it to all teenage girls?" I said trying to crack a joke. Nobody laughed.

"But yours will be very special," she told me. "You see you are what we like to call a yee naaldlooshii."

"A yee naal–what?" I asked even more bemused.

"With it, he goes on all four," Grandma said. _Okay has Grandma Weir gone nuts?_ "That's what yeenaaldlooshii means. It's Navaho."

"So," I tried to find the right words. "I'm something that goes on all fours? I don't get it."

"Yeah, I don't either," Ethan finally chimed in.

"I'm stumped," Benny stated.

"In simpler words," Grandma started. "You're a Skinwalker."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" I asked. "Because right now I am still completely confused."

"I thought you would be," Grandma laughed lightly. "The legend of the Skinwalker is very similar to the legend of the werewolves. Essentially you can transform into any animal of your choice. You can speak all animal languages and if you're lucky you might even be able to read human thoughts. The more you change into a certain animal, the more small traits you may gain, like speed, a stronger sense of smell, or better hearing, which you will be able to control.

"Okay," I sighed in disbelief. "Then why hasn't any of that happened to me yet?"

"The change won't go into effect until your sixteenth birthday," she explained. "It is a very rare gene past down by very few families and you must be born at a certain point in time that happens every three hundred years.

"Than why doesn't Ethan have the gene?" I asked still not convinced of anything this old lady was saying. "We are twins."

"What time were you born?" Grandma asked.

I thought for a second. "11:57."

"When were you born Ethan?" she asked looking over at him.

"Midnight," he replied with a sudden realization. "We were born on different days."

"Exactly," Grandma Weir confirmed. "There is a twenty four hour window of time when the person can be born and retrieve the gene. Even then it's not guaranteed."

"Then how would you know if I was one of the people to get the gene?" I asked. I was really getting to the point where I was ready to say this woman was completely insane, but something kept me listening.

"The boys haven't told you yet have they?" she asked leaning back in her chair.

"Told me what?" I spoke loudly in frustration. "What is this huge secret that everyone seems to know but me?"


	9. The Truth

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter but I figured it's been a few days so I might as well upload this. I'm in a musical and I'm in the middle of tech week which is why I haven't updated. Anyway thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

"Well," I said crossing my arms. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I think I'm just gonna go in the other ro-" Benny said creeping up off the couch.

"Benny," I yelled. "Sit you butt back on the couch before I slap you."

"Yes sir," he said sitting down terrified of my rage. "I mean ma'am."

"I'll leave you three to talk," Grandma Weir said pushing herself off the chair and walking into the other room.

"Parker," Ethan sighed trying to find the words he wanted. "There … comes a time in a person's life when … something … special happens."

"Ethan," I said looking him directly in the eye. "I want the truth not the Talk."

"Right," Ethan said. Well it's kind of a funny story really. You see it may be hard for you to believe, in fact I had a hard time believing it myself when I-"

"Oh for god sake!" Benny cut him off. "Parker, your brother's a seer, I'm a spell Master, and Sara, Erica, and Rory are all vampires. "Oh and my cousin is actually my evil twin."

The only thing I could do in that specific moment in time was laugh. "He's telling you the truth," Ethan said. That just made me laugh even harder. "Benny show her."

"Okay," he stood up cracking his knuckles. He grabbed my guitar case and opened it. He laid my broken, acoustic guitar on the coffee table gently concentrating on the neck. Benny held out his hand and flexed it toward the guitar. He mumbled a few words and before I knew it, a bolt of blue light flew threw Benny's hand into my guitar. That was the moment where my laughter immediately stopped. The guitar shifted itself, almost molding itself back together. The neck had been fixed. My mouth stood wide open in shock and awe as I stood staring. "Believe us now?" I nodded my head slowly up and down. Benny grabbed my guitar by the neck and handed it to me. "Try it."

I took it form him setting it in my lap, playing a few chords, listening to them carefully. "It's in perfect tune," I said in amazement. I inspected the instrument, looking for any cracks or marks but there was nothing. It was flawless. My mind had officially been blown. "How…What…When?"

"It's a long story," Ethan said.

"Not really," Benny said. "Basically, Sarah was bitten by her ex-boyfriend Jesse. He had a party while Ethan was being babysat by Sarah. I was there too"

"I told you she's Jane's babysitter," Ethan corrected.

"Whatever," Benny continued. "Anyway, Sarah abandoned us so, we went searching for her. We found her in an alley way eating a rat, and yes that's just as gross as it sounds. She told us she didn't want to drink human blood and she had to save Erica from that party. Ethan and I found out that Rory, the idiot was there too so we stole my Grandma's car to go and save the day. We picked up Sarah on the way and when we got there, we eavesdropped on a speech that Jesse was giving, talking about how he was going to take over the world or something. When we got back to the party Erica had been bitten and then she bit Rory. So we kicked some butt, went home, learned some more stuff about vampires, trained to defeat the vampires, and then Grandma told Ethan and I about the whole seer and Spell Master thing. She gave us some really cool knives too. So that night we defeated Jesse and his band of vampires, I kissed Della, and no one got to enjoy the Dusk premiere."

The first thing that came to my mind was, "You kissed Della?"

"That's the first thing you ask?" Ethan said. "Really."

"I'm just surpised a girl actually wanted to kiss Benny." Then I remembered, "Oh, that's why she asked about you."

"Sh-She asked about me?" Benny asked trying to play it cool, but it wasn't really working. The blush grew widely across his face.

"Not exactly," I replied. "She asked me if I was friends with you, that's all."

"Oh," he said in disappointment.

"Is there any other details I need to know about?"

"Well since that night," Ethan sighed. "We've kind of attracted the supernatural.

"And," Benny added. "Jesse came back and sucked Ethan's blood, but Sarah saved him, so that's how she became full vampire."

"So, any questions?" Grandma asked walking back into the room.

"I guess not," I replied.

"Good," she smiled bringing her hands together. "But there is one other thing you should know. Your first transformation may be rough. Your body won't know what animal to choose right away so you may end up as a creature with different animal characteristics. You won't be able to control your first change and it could happen at any point during your birthday."

"Well I guess that means no sweet sixteen, E" I sighed putting my arm casually around him.

"Somehow Parks, I think I'll live," he said patting me on the back. He looked down at his watch. "We better get home it's almost curfew."

"Kay," I said grabbing my guitar and putting it back in its case. Before we left I turned back at Benny and said, "Thank you."


	10. Vampire Ninja to the Rescue

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a little while but I've been kind of busy. This is kind of a filler chapter but I hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9: Vampire Ninja to the Rescue**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." My alarm clock went off once again. This time, my head did NOT shoot up right off the pillow. My head felt like a rock that I wanted to lift but I wasn't strong enough or awake enough. I rolled over pounding my hand down on the snooze button.

I wanted to be in denial. After what I had heard the night before I didn't get much sleep and I had tried to convince myself that it was all a dream, but that wasn't the easiest thing to do. "Parker?" Ethan yelled coming into my room. "Hey if you don't get up soon, we're both going to be late." I moaned and turned back around. "Well if you're gonna be like that then…" He trailed off pulling the sheets from my bed.

"Hey," I mumbled trying to pull the sheets from his hands, but despite his scrawny arms, he managed get it away from me. "Fine! I'm up, I'm up," I whined placing myself slowly on the floor. I stood up dragging my feet to the bathroom and muttering a few negative words to myself.

* * *

"Let's go!" Ethan yelled from down stairs. He could be so impatient.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I slid down the stair railing and then hopped off. I picked up my book bag and let out a large sigh. "Ready."

"It's about time," Ethan said while checking his watch and while Benny walked into the house. "We've got ten minutes. We're not gonna make it."

"Ethan why are you always so negative?" Benny asked. "I could just use a time freezing spell."

"No way Benny," Ethan said putting his foot down. "We all know what happened last time."

"I don't," I stated.

"Oh yeah," Ethan remembered looking ashamed.

We all stood awkwardly for a solid minute before I said, "If we run I'm sure we'll make it."

"Or," Benny started. "We could get somebody to run for us."

"Rory," They both said with smirks on there faces.

I just gave them a confused face and Benny explained, "The one good thing about having vampire friends is that you can take advantage them."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "I sometimes wonder what we used Rory for before he was a vampire. His super speed should get us there in time." The next thing I know Ethan's on the phone texting Rory.

"Dude, how is he gonna carry all three of us?" Benny asked checking into reality. "He may be a vampire but he's got no upper body strength."

"You can talk," I said. Ethan and I both laughed under our breaths.

"Ha Ha," Benny said with sarcasm layering in hi his voice. "You are a comic genius Parker. You really are."

"I know," I smirked.

"Hey guys!" I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. I turned around to see Rory with a large grin on his face. "Hey Parker, Ethan told me you found out about our secret. I'm so psyched that you know. Now I can be Rory: Vampire Ninja without Ethan freaking out and saying, 'Rory shut up, you're an idiot. Parker might see you, why are you so stupid?' Man is that annoying." I laughed still feeling awkward about the whole thing. "Okay ladies first. Parker hop on my back." I hesitated but I did as he asked holding on for dear life. "Oh and you might want to keep your mouth closed. You don't want to swallow any bugs on the way there. Ready?"

"No," I said with my nerves getting to me.

"Okay," he said. He took one step and the room became a blur. The next thing I know we're standing outside the school. I hopped off of Rory's back settling my self back onto the nice, safe, ground.

"Thanks," I said trying to catch my breath and not freak out about what had just happened. _This is going to take some getting used to._

"I'm gonna get the guys before Ethan starts freaking out … again. You've got three minutes before class starts," Rory said checking his watch. "See ya in Homeroom." And with that he flitted off.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Ethan and Benny both managed to make it to school on time thanks to the Vampire Ninja. I walked to lunch with Rory and he annoyed me with all his little vampire antics. I love Rory but he just doesn't get how overwhelming something like that is. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it for two seconds and Rory wasn't helping. It just reminded me of what would happen in less then two weeks. Ten days if you want to be specific. The thought of transforming scared me to death but I would never admit that to anyone, especially to someone like Benny.

After going through the lunch line, Rory and I caught up with the rest of the guys at their regular table. "Hey Parker," Sarah smiled up at me.

I sat between her and the lovely Miss Erica. I don't know if you can tell, but I think I'm becoming even more sarcastic then I already am. "Hi Sarah," I greeted. I turned to the rest of them and greeted them too.

"So Penny," Erica said turning to look at me.

"It's Parker," I corrected.

"I don't care," she said. _Man this girl has an attitude. It's worse than Harmony's._ "Look I know that you know about our little secret. And if you tell anyone, I may just make you my next snack." Erica shot out her fangs.

"Gotcha," I replied. I wasn't scared of Erica but she is definitely not someone I was going to mess with. It wouldn't be good making an enemy on the second day of school. Been there done that.

"It must be pretty rough for you learning all that stuff in one night," Sarah said trying to be understanding.

"It's a little overwhelming," I nodded. "I guess it's just gonna take some time to get used to."

"I'm not even used to it yet," Sarah said patting me on the back lightly.

"Hey you guys check this out," I heard Benny say. I turned away from Sarah to see Benny with a spoon hanging from his nose.

"Wow, I've never seen that before," I replied with sarcasm now oozing from my every pour.

"Your just jealous you can't do it," he said.

"Oh really," I said. I grabbed a spoon and stuck it to my nose. "I have no reason to be jealous." I took the spoon off and said. "Now get that thing off your face."

"Fine," he said. He dug his spoon into the Mac n' Cheese lying on his plate. He used his spoon like a catapult and flung it at my face.

Everyone's faces dropped including mine. After getting over the initial shock I wiped the cheese out of my eyes and a small smile spread across my face. "Hasn't any one ever told you not to play with your food." _That was my comeback? I'm gonna need to work on that. _"Well if you can play, than so can I." I grabbed my tiny bowl of peas, stood up, and smashed them into his face.

"Food Fight!" I heard Rory yell. The rest is kind of a blank. All I can remember is food flying through the air and having the best time I've ever experienced during a school day. That is until Principal Hicks showed up.


	11. Not This Time

I** know this is really short but I like the ending:) I hope you like it and thanks again for the reviews!**

**Chapter 10: Not This Time**

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Weir," Principal Hicks said as Benny and I sat in his office with blank expressions on our faces. "What were you thinking?"

_That's the second time I've heard those words in four day. _"With all do respect sir," Benny said looking rather scared. "Rory's the one who yelled out food fight."

"And he will be punished for that," Hicks explained in his thick accent. "But from what I've seen and heard, you two initiated the fight."

"She started it," Benny whined and pointed at me.

"You're the one that through Mac and Cheese in my face," I said.

"Well if you hadn't punched a bunch of peas in _my_ face, Rory wouldn't have yelled food fight!" Benny shouted back at me.

"That's enough," Principal Hicks stated. The two of us sat back in our chairs once again listening to what he had to say. "Mr. Weir, this is not the first time you've been in this sort of situation. I will say however, it is much less creative than rewiring the PA system. And Ms. Morgan I must say I'm surprised. You've been here for less than two days and you've already started a ruckus."

"I know," I said. "And I am so sorry."

"For what you two did, I should suspend you," he said.

"You can't," I said becoming even more terrified than I already was. "Please sir, if you suspend me my parents will make me go back to boarding school."

"I said I _should_ suspend you. You record is completely clear aside from that little breakout. Consider this a warning. You both have two months detention, and I want you in the cafeteria everyday after school this week cleaning up."

"Yes sir," we both said.

"Now get back to class," Principal Hicks ordered. When we were halfway out the door he called out to Benny. "Mr. Weir, I must ask you once again to please try and make this the last trip to my office. At least for the year."

"I'll do my best sir," Benny gave him a small salute before we left the room.

"Why do I have a feeling that you'll be back there next week?" I asked as we walked to drama class.

"Because I probably will," he laughed. "It's funny because now he starts blaming me and Ethan for things we don't even do. And he doesn't even give us detention. He gives us really weird punishments, like making us weed the entire front lawn of the school."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"There was this Evil tree and it possessed Ror-"

"I don't want to know," I cut of,f once again having that awkward feeling.

"Yeah, I was actually trying to avoid that conversation," he told me. "With everything being sprung on you the way it was, I'm sure you probably don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you the only one that realizes that?" I said. "It seems like it's the only thing you people talk about."

Benny thought for a second, "I think that might be true."

"Great," I sighed. "And not only do I have all this insane stuff to deal with, but I also have to clean the cafeteria with you." He didn't say anything. "What no comeback?"

He shrugged,"Not this time." I looked at him confused. He started walking past me and I ran to catch up with him feeling slightly abandoned .


	12. Blake

**Hey everyone. I just want to thank you all for the reviews. There's not much Benny in this chapter but that's okay, because there will be plenty in the next. I hope you like it:) We're going to get a little more into the supernatural from here on out.**

**Chapter 11: Blake**

The bell rang for the last class and everyone jumped out of their seats running to the exit. I get that it's the end of the day and everything, but that doesn't mean they all have to go on some rampage out the door. Even our teacher went running for the hills. Unlike them I took my time grabbing my things and putting them into my book bag. _It's a good thing detention doesn't start till Monday, _I thought.

"Hey," I heard a soft, smooth voice say from above me. I looked up to see Blake.

"Hi," was all I was able to say after I locked my eyes with his.

"Parker right?" All I could do was nod my head. This guy was gorgeous. The black hair, the muscles, the sense of style, all I have to say, is wow. "I was wondering if you might want to do something tomorrow night?"

I nodded again, this time much slower. But then I unfortunately remembered, "I can't I'm grounded till next week."

"Come on," he said. As cheesy as it sounds, it was like he was staring into my soul. I had only talked to this guy twice. Actually he did more talking than I did. I didn't know anything about him and he didn't know anything about me, but I just couldn't say no to him. "What's life without a little risk?"

"Okay," I breathed out.

"I'll pick you up at eight," Blake said walking backwards out the door.

* * *

"What's with the huge grin on your face?" Ethan asked as I walked into his room. "I haven't seen you smile that much since the time Benny made fun of you and you threw him in the dumpster when we were nine."

"Good times," I recalled. "But it has nothing to do with little Benny-Rabbit. I have a date tomorrow."

"A date?" Ethan asked with puzzled look on his face. "You're grounded. How do you plan on getting out of the house?"

"I'll think of something," I replied sitting down on his bed and then leaning back on his bedpost.

"You are aware that if Mom and Dad catch you they'll send you back to Pride Mill."

"Yes, Ethan I'm aware," I said. "But how many times have our parents actually caught me doing anything."

"Well, they caught you sneaking out of Pride Mill."

"Okay so I have a nine out of ten shot," I shrugged.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"This guy Blake in my theatre class," I answered.

"He's in your theatre class?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"There is lot of vampires in that class. This Blake kid could be one of them."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is it that you and the rest of the Scooby Gang think everything has to do with the supernatural?"

"I'm just saying this might not be a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt, emotionally or physically."

"Ethan how many times am I going to have to tell you that I can take care of myself?" I asked sitting up a little more.

"I know you can," he said as he placed himself next to me. "But I can't help but worry about you."

"You don't need to," I patted him on the back. "I'm fine. If it will make you feel any better I'll bring a stake with me or one of those holy water guns.

He smiled lightly. "Alright, but I'm not gonna stop worrying about you."

"You're my brother, that's your job," I nudged at him. "You will cover for me right?"

Ethan rolled his and mumbled, "Yeah."

* * *

The next day went by ridiculously slow. I don't know if it was because I was excited about my date or if it was because Rory and Benny don't know how to shut up for one second and managed to bore me to death. I got home faster then usual and my Parents were downstairs in the living room. "How was school?" My mother asked before I could run up the stairs.

"Fine." I answered trying to make a breakaway.

"What did you today?" Dad asked.

And just like any other teenager I said, "Nothing. I'm pretty tired. I think I'm just gonna go upstairs, do my homework, and then go to sleep."

"Without dinner?" My mom asked surprised.

"Yep," I yelled halfway up the stairs. I got to my room and slammed the door shut. It's not like I completely lied to my parents. I did do my homework, and then I took a ten minute nap. After that it was almost time for my date. I went into my closet and grabbed a plain black skirt and a nice gray shirt with a black printed design. I put them on and studied myself in the mirror. "Not terrible," I shrugged. I put a little make-up on. I'm not really a big fan of putting stuff on my face. I went over to Ethan's room to find him and Benny playing video games… again. "Hey E." He paused the game and swiveled around on his chair. "You know the plan right?"

"Yeah Parks, I got it," he sighed still feeling uneasy about the whole thing.

"Great," I said putting both thumbs up. "Now go work your magic."

"I believe that's my job," Benny said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ethan. "Just go stall them."

"Okay," he said getting up. "I still don't agree with this."

"Guys, dinner!" We heard our mom yell from downstairs.

"Dinner?" Benny jumped out of his seat looking as happy as a three year old and sprinted out of Ethan's room.

"Perfect timing," I said. "Go."

Ethan ran down the stairs and I fallowed far behind him. "Hey Mom, Dad," I heard Ethan say with a large fake smile spread across his face. "Umm, Parker is still sleeping. We shouldn't go wake her up."

"Well she has to eat," Dad said. I watched the whole thing from halfway up the steps. "Maybe I_ should_ wake her up."

He started to move but Ethan grabbed him by the arm. "No, she had a really big lunch. She'll be fine."

"Okay," my father nodded going into the kitchen with the other too. "Jane come down for dinner!"

"What are you doing?" asked a small voice behind me. "Your sneaking out, aren't you?"

"Not exactly," I said looking down at Jane. She clearly didn't believe me. "Jane I need you to please not tell mom and dad about this."

"Fine," she agreed. "But it's gonna cost you."

"I thought it might." I said. "Go down stairs and help Ethan stall. You're better at that then he is."

"Okay," she said skipping down the stairs.

As the conversation continued between the members of my family, I creped out the door. After about five minutes, I saw Blake striding up the sidewalk with that adorable smirk on his face. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," I replied stepping off the porch. "So what are we doing?"

"I was thinking, dinner, movie, the works."

"Sounds good," I grinned. "A little unoriginal, but sounds good."

"I like your smile," he said looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "And your … never mind."

"What were you going to say?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Let's go." Blake put out his hand and I took it.

The date was needless to say … amazing… I think. To be honest, even now I don't remember much about it. Actually, I just don't remember speaking. It's funny, I remember being there and having a great time, but it was almost like there was no talking involved. And no, I don't mean we were making out the whole time. It wasn't till after we walked out of the movie theatre, that I remember him saying anything. "How about we go for a walk?"

I looked at my watch. "It's almost 11:30. I should probably get home. I'm not even supposed to be here in the first place."

"Just a little walk," he begged. The second I looked him in the eyes, once again I couldn't say no. I just nodded and took his hand one more time. We walked throughout White Chapel going past the school, the library, the arcade, the grocery store, and a bunch of other normal places. Where we ended up was slightly more surprising. Who would have thought a guy would take a girl to a scary alley at night? He stopped in the center looking at me and grabbing the back of my neck bringing me into a soft kiss.

The kiss was nice. It wasn't true love or anything but I sure as hell didn't want to let go. After about a minute he pulled away with me feeling disappointed, until two large fangs shot out of his mouth. My disappointment went straight to fear.


	13. Acquaintances

**Hey Guys! Not much to say except I hope you like it and I don't own thing. Oh, and I'm also going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be updating until maybe next Friday or Saturday. I do plan on working on it during vacation, so I may post a few chapters at once. See you soon!**

**Chapter 12: Acquaintances **

Benny and Ethan spent most of the night doing absolutely nothing. After an hour or two of playing video games, Ethan thought it would be a good idea to start homework. Benny however, thought it was anything but a good idea. Once again Benny found his mind slipping to the person he least wanted to think about. "So where'd your sister sneak off to," Benny asked lying on Ethan's bed reading a Batman comic book with his feet up in the air.

"She didn't sneak off," Ethan lied while looking up from the homework that was sitting on his desk. "She's asleep… in her room… where she has been all night."

"Dude, you sound like a robot," Benny said looking up from his comic. "And I was there when she snuck out, remember."

"Oh yeah," Ethan remembered. He shook his head lightly thinking. "She's on a date."

"A date?" Benny said surprised. "Who'd want to go a date with your sister?"

"Some guy named Blake," Ethan replied getting back to his homework.

"Dude's a vampire," Benny stated.

"What?" Ethan yelped dropping his pencil while his ears perked up. "How do you know?"

"He wears way too much black and his face is _really_ pale."

"That's it?" Ethan said waiting to hear more.

"Pretty much," Benny shrugged. "Oh and I saw him talking to Erica with his fangs sticking out."

"Why didn't you say that first?" Ethan stood up quickly.

"I don't know," Benny mumbled. "I'm sure she's fine."

"She's not fine!" Ethan exclaimed starting to freak out. "She's with a vampire. She is anything but fine. You have to go find her and warn her."

"Me?" Benny yelled back as he stood up. "Why do I have to do it? You're her brother. I'm her… nothing." And he was right. She was his nothing. They weren't friends and he was pretty sure they didn't completely hate each other anymore, but for all he knew maybe they still did. He didn't know what he was feeling.

"I would go, but I told her I wasn't going to be over protective."

"Ethan, first you send me to spy on her in class and now you're sending me to spy on her during her date? I'm not a genius but I'm pretty sure you're still being a little overprotective."

"Your right," Ethan sighed. "But this time she really could get hurt. I know she said she could take care of herself but she's never dealt vampire before. What if she doesn't know what to do?"

"It's like I said, I'm not a genius, but your sister… she kind of is."

"Benny," Ethan said staring at him seriously. "I will never ask you to do anything for me again if you do this for me."

"I think we both know that's not true," he grinned. "But if it means that much to you than I'll go. Where do you think she is?"

Ethan leaned against his chair. "I don't-"Ethan cut himself off. He was having a vision. When he snapped out of it, he had a terrified look on his face that told Benny something was wrong. "She's in the alleyway by the grocery store. Go. NOW!"

"Okay," Benny breathed out and then jetted out of the room and out the house.

"Rumor has it your blood is H-deficient," Blake sauntered over to me licking his sharp fangs.

"How am I supposed to know that?" I said backing up getting closer the alley's wall.

"Your twin's H-deficient, so one must assume that you are too."

"We're not identical," I said, my breathing becoming heavier. "He's a guy remember?"

"Well maybe I should just check," he said.

When he finally had me against the wall I shut my eyes waiting for the pain to begin, but I didn't feel anything. I heard someone yelling something in Latin. I opened my eyes. Blake was gone. Instead Benny was standing at the end of the alley looking at me with a serious expression on his face. "You okay?" he asked but remained standing in the same position with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine," I said falling to the ground. I placed my head against the wall and took a deep breath. "I was almost bitten by a vampire but I'm fine."

"No need to thank me," he joked. I looked up at him giving him a face that said 'Now is not the time.' "Sorry." He walked over and put both his hands out to help me up.

I reluctantly took them. As he pulled me up my stomach hit his. I looked up at his face. It was different when I looked into Benny's eyes. Unlike Blake, I could see him. He wasn't trying to hide himself. When I looked into Blake's eyes it was almost like he was controlling me. Turns out he might actually have been. I broke away and asked him awkwardly, "So, where did he go?"

Benny rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and responded with, "Scotland." I chuckled slightly without any sound coming out of my mouth. "No, I really sent him there. It was the only spell I could think of that I knew I wasn't gonna screw up." I laughed a little harder. "Come on, I'll take you home."

We walked in a comforting silence through the night until Benny broke it. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I joked.

"Can I ask you another question?" he said.

"You just did," I repeated.

"Why do you hate me so much?" His words stumbled out quickly in frustration.

"I could ask you the same question?" I stopped walking and when Benny noticed he did as well.

"You beat me up when we were six."

"Well if you hadn't made fun of me, that never would have happened," I told him. "Come to think of it, why did you make fun of me?" He thought for a second. It looked like he was going to say something but he shut his mouth before he could. "I want an answer." He mumbled something but I couldn't quite here him. "What?" He mumbled again becoming slightly clearer but still not completely audible. "What?"

"Because I had a crush on you," he whispered. I watched as his face went pale from embarrassment.

"What?" I said again now trying to grasp the concept of what he was saying.

"I know you heard me that time," Benny stared down at me but couldn't manage to look me in the eyes. "I know it sounds stupid, but I guess people are right when they say that when you're younger that's how you express your feelings. I teased you cuz I liked you."

"You did?" I said becoming more surprised by him with every word he spoke.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But after you beat me up, I got kind of scared of you. I didn't want the other guys to know that, so I kept making fun of you and you kept beating me up. After the third or fourth time you start losing that lovin' feeling."

I laughed once and said, "Yeah I guess so." I hesitated for a minute. _God, I hate apologies. _"I'm sorry… And thank you for tonight."

"No problem," he replied as we continued our walk. "You know if you think about it, if it wasn't for our idiotic stubbornness, then maybe we could have been friends."

"Maybe," I said. "I don't know I kind of like fighting with you."

He laughed,"Me too. So are we like friends now?"

I debated it for a second before I said. "How about acquaintances for now. We can work up to friendship."

"Deal."


	14. Sweetness

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a couple days but I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and I know I constantly say this but, I hope you like the chapter. And to answer Umbra2129's question, I haven't read The Gathering, but if you recommend it, I'll definitely look it up:) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Sweetness**

The whole Benny and I being "acquaintances" thing didn't exactly work right away, but I guess what they say is true. Rome wasn't built in a day, right? My parents gave me permission to get out of the house that Saturday, so I could help clean up the cafeteria. I sat at an empty table scrubbing off bits of smushed broccoli and carrots. I had been there for almost a half hour before I heard Benny come sauntering in.

"Your late," I said not bothering to look back at him.

"Sorry…_sweetness." _I immediately turned around at those words. Sure enough "Benny" stood leaning against the cafeteria door with a black leather jacket on while biting down on a toothpick. "Miss me?"

"Where's Benny?" I said trying to create more distance between us.

"How am I supposed to know?" he replied. "And besides wouldn't you rather have me around. Don't most girls like the bad boy type?"

"I don't," I said crossing my arms. "And why would I want the Benny knockoff? I barely want the real Benny around."

"I think we both know that's not true," he whispered. He was now only a few centimeters away from me, and I could feel my heart beginning to race. I kept telling myself to pull away but I felt frozen to the spot. "Tell me you've never once thought about me ... him ... us, and I'll leave you alone." I thought for a moment hesitating to say anything. I would have been lying to myself if I hadn't admitted to having feelings for him when I was younger. But unlike most people, I was okay with lying to myself. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, Evil Benny shoved his mouth onto mine.

At first I wanted to pull away, and I tried but he wouldn't let go. After a couple of seconds, the kiss became almost comfortable. Not thinking about what I was doing, I kissed him back passionately. _Pull away!_, I screamed in my mind. _Pull away!_

"Sorry I'm- Wow!" I pushed the brunette off me and looked to see the _real_ Benny with his mouth wide open in shock.

"Hey Benny," I said with a small guilty smile on my face. "W-What t-took you so long?"

"I thought I would pick up some snacks…" he trailed off showing us the grocery bags in his hands while looking over to his twin. "Is that…."

"Hey goodie-goodie," Evil Benny's smirk grew larger.

"Benny," the original nodded. Then he corrected himself and said, "Evil Benny." Benny put down his bags and then placed his hands in his pockets. "Look why don't you get out of here. I really don't want to stare at the two of you making out. Cleaning up all the goo in here is bad enough."

"Chill, alright," Evil Benny said. "I was just leaving." He winked at me before he sauntered out of the room.

"Are you blushing?" Benny asked.

"No," I lied, but I could feel my face continuing to heat up out of embarrassment.

"You are a horrible liar," he said. "Why is it you want to be an actress again?" I smiled and threw a clean sponge at his head. "Hey, be careful with that. You could start a fight."

"I'll take the windows, you do the tables," I ordered grabbing an old rag and some window cleaner.

"Yes ma'am," he joked giving me a salute. As we got to work, Benny sighed and said, "You know I could just use a spell to clean all this up."

"Ethan said you would suggest that," I turned away from the window to look at him. "He also said you would end up burning the place down."

"You know just because Ethan doesn't trust me, doesn't mean you shouldn't," he said dumping his sponge into the foamy water in his bucket. "After all he doesn't trust you either."

"Actually," I started. "Ethan and I talked all that out. He promised not to go all brother bear on me anymore."

Benny didn't say anything; he just went immediately back to his work. The suspicious look on his face was what set me off. "He told you to come after me, didn't he?" My anger was rising quickly.

"Okay, yes," Benny responded seeing my face turning redder than a tomato. "But he had a vision and he knew you were in trouble, and I told him I would go save you."

"I could have handled it," I said stomping over to him.

"I told him that," Benny said trying to save himself. "But he looked so worried, and he's my best friend. Plus it would have been your first time handling the supernatural and believe me the first time is always the hardest."

"Then teach me," I said.

"Huh?" he breathed out of confusion.

"Teach me how to handle all this supernatural stuff," I said. "I know it'll be easier after the change on my birthday, but I want to be prepared."

"You're sure about this?" he said.

"Yep," I replied.

"Okay, but first you have to do something for me," Benny said. "Say, 'teach me the force, oh Jedi Master.' Oh, and then bow."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Teach me the force, oh Jedi Master."

"Now bow," he nodded. I regrettably did, and watched him hold in a laugh.


	15. Lesson 1

**Hey, everybody, it's that time again! New Chapter(voices in my head: "Yay!"). I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews. I'm also going to try to find a photo that will at least slightly match Parker's looks because I know someone asked me to do so. Anyway, just as a reminder, I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or the song that I have put in the chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 14: Lesson #1**

The next morning Benny and I were supposed to meet in the cafeteria to "finish cleaning." Expecting him to be late, I brought my guitar and fooled around with a few chords while I waited. He managed to only be ten minutes late this time. "Sorry for interrupting your little jam session." I immediately put my guitar down next to me. "Let's get started," he said striding into the room throwing a giant book bag towards my feet.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"It's the S.S.G.," he replied. I gave him a confused stare, while raising one eyebrow. "The Supernatural Survival Guide."

"Right," I said in understanding. "Because that's a real thing."

"It's everything you will ever need to ward off evil-," he zipped open the bag and rummaged through it. "-Or at least vampires. Here it is!" He pulled out a large light that looked like it belonged to a tanning bed. "I present to you The UV Sun Saber XL." I put my hands out to take it, but he pulled it away. "You're not ready for that yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Than what am I ready for?"

"Umm," he said pulling different things out of his bag. He took out a water gun. "This is perfect for a rookie like yourself."

I glared at him. "How long have you been doing this again?"

He frowned back at me and said, "Just take it." I took the water gun from his hand waiting for instructions. "This is what I like to call the Holy Water Gun. It should take out a vampire from at _least_ … ten feet away." He mumbled the last three words quietly. "The most important thing is to keep focus and make sure you're aiming in the right direction."

"What, like I'll point the thing at myself?" I joked, but he didn't seem to find it funny.

"It can happen," he exclaimed. He looked around the cafeteria and then snapped his fingers. Six human sized cardboard cutouts appeared several feet away from us. They each had a target placed in the center of their bodies. "Wow it worked," Benny said feeling rather proud of himself. "If I did the spell right, then the cutouts will burn when they're hit on the target. Oh, and don't worry about running out. They'll replace themselves."

"Seems simple enough," I shrugged. I raised the gun and aimed for the cutout directly across from me. I pulled down on the trigger and watched as the water release onto the cardboard. From top to bottom the cardboard cutout melted down to the floor. "How was that?"

"Beginners luck," he said. He pointed to another cutout on my right. "Try that one." I repeated what I had done with the one before and watched it burn down as well.

I looked at Benny's face and could tell that he wasn't pleased. Not because I didn't do it right, but because I did. "What's next?" I asked ready for more.

Benny took out a bunch of odd shaped balls that reeked of garlic. Benny tossed it in the air and then caught it. "This is a Garlic bomb," he stated.

"Yeah I can tell," I said pinching my nose with my fingers.

"Don't worry you'll get used to the smell," he threw it toward me and I caught it. "Now if you use one of these babies you'll be able take out a vampire in just a couple seconds." He went over to the cut outs and moved them back about five feet. "I thought we should make it a little more difficult. See how far you can throw it. "I chucked the bomb at the target but missed by only a few centimeters. "Gee that's too bad," Benny said sarcastically. "Try again."

I picked up another bomb and hurled it towards the cutout. It hit the target. "Ha," I said while jumping up and down and filled with happiness. "How's that for beginners luck?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. We worked on several other things for about an hour before he asked, "What were you playing earlier?"

"What?" I asked throwing a holy water balloon at one of the targets.

"On your guitar?" he said. "What were you playing?"

"Oh nothing," I replied. "I was just fooling around."

"Well play something now," he said. I turned to him, surprised he would even ask. "We should probably take a break and it sounded good." He grabbed my guitar and handed it over to me.

"I don't think so," I said looking at the guitar now place in my hands.

"Oh, come on," he said. "You want to be a performer, and you can't sing in front of people."

"I can handle big crowds," I explained. "It's the little ones I have problem with. And besides I've never actually played guitar in front of anyone before."

"Pretend that I'm not here then," he said backing away. "I'll even turn around." He faced his back toward me while saying, "Whenever you're ready."

I let out a tiny laugh and sat down on the top of one of the clean tables. I pulled my guitar across my lap and thought about what I should play. I began to strum a few chords and the words slowly came out:

_Why does the time move forward and never end?  
Why can't I somehow become a child again?  
I'd do it right this time, I'd do it right this time  
I'd do it right this time  
Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Snow would fall upward  
Dead leaves will turn green  
I'd be a version of myself I've never seen  
I'd do it right this time, id do it right this time  
I'd do it right this time  
Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Snow falls down and dead leaves break apart  
Yeah things fall down and people break your heart  
People break your heart_

_But time moves forward and so does this song  
Which I can barley write so I'll write it wrong  
I'll write it wrong this time 'cause wrong is right this time  
Lets do it right this time_

As both my voice and fingers stopped, I watched Benny slowly turn around in amazement. "Wow," was all he said.

"That bad huh?"

"No it was incredible," he said. "How come you don't play in front of people?"

I shrugged, "I guess I didn't think I was that good."

"Well you are," he said walking over and sitting next to me.

"Thanks," I said. "It's just another one of my geeky hobbies."

"No it's not, it's more than that," he said looking me in the eyes. I found myself getting lost in them again. I don't remember him ever being so honest with me before. My heart started pumping faster as our faces came closer together. Then the unthinkable happened …. My phone rang.

"Uhhh,." I said breaking eye contact. "I should probably get that."

"Yeah, definitely," Benny said catching his breath.

Looking down at my phone, Ethan's name showed up on the caller ID. While still feeling a little flustered, I pressed the green button on the small touch screen and put the phone up to my ear. I coughed before I said hello.

"Hey Parker," I heard Ethan's voice greet with seriousness. "Is Benny with you?"

I sighed while holding back a small blush, "Yeah." I handed Benny the phone.

"What's up E?" I could here the muffling sound of my brother's voice but I was unsure of what he was saying. The look on Benny's face, however told me something was going on. "Yeah, we'll be right over, bye." Bunny ended the call and slammed the phone back into my hand. "You ready to put this training to use?"

I smirked, "Absolutely."

**Hey thanks for reading, and I'm sure a lot of you haven't heard the song before so I thought I would give you a link.**

** watch?v=dudmVu1fjLQ&feature=related**

**The song is from an old tv series on abc Family called Huge. I've always loved this song. I hope you like it as much as I do:)**


	16. Saving Sarah

**Hi everyone. I know a few people asked about why Ethan called Parker, Sky. Honestly it was just a typo. Back when I first started thinking about this story, Parker was a completely different person ... named Sky. As my idea for the story changed, so did she and so did her name. That is the only chapter that is anything similar to what I had written before, and I guess Sky slowly slipped back in my mind, but I did go back and fix the mistake. Anyway I hope that clears up any confusion :) Oh, and because of that mistake I finally figured out a name for a character in a Harry Potter story I've been thinking about for almost year. Sorry this memo was so long. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy:) **

**ps. I'm sorry this is short**

**Chapter 15: Saving Sarah**

Benny and I ran up to Ethan's bedroom and the first thing we noticed was the panicked look on his face. "They have Sarah," Ethan said pacing back and forth in front of the bed while he stroked his hand though his hair.

"Wow, calm down," I said stopping him from moving for just about a second. "Who's got Sarah and where is she?"

"Blake and a bunch of his goons," he responded. "I had a vision. It looked like they were at the Old Mason Lodge. You know, where the vampire council is?"

"There's a vampire council too?" I said. "What else don't I know?"

"Yeah, we probably should have mentioned that," Benny said. Benny and I kept a respectable distance from each other. I think we were both trying to avoid what had happened just a few minutes before.

"What are we gonna do?" Ethan blurted out.

"What we always do," Benny said.

"Ask your Grandma for help?" Ethan stated. I laughed to myself when Benny gave me a mad, but awkward glare.

"I was going to say take them down. I thought that was implied."

"Well if you two are just gonna sit here and talk about a plan, I'll just go save Sarah and be back before you're done," I said, about to walk out the door.

"We can't just go out there," Ethan exclaimed as if it were obvious. "That's not how it works."

"Oh really," I said crossing my arms. "Then I'll tell you the plan. We're gonna go into the Old Mason Lodge and take Blake and the rest of those crazy loons down. Benny brought your little bag of tricks, so let's go." I didn't bother wait for them to make a dicision. I ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"Parker wait up," Ethan said while he and Benny caught up to me as I reached the sidewalk. After they both caught their breath, Ethan continued, "Look I know it may seem like a good idea, to just march in there but we've done that a few times with a plan and it hasn't exactly worked out the way we planned."

"Which is why we don't go in there with one of your elaborate plans. I know you've been doing this for awhile and some plans may have worked, but sometimes you need to just go off impulse. Now, are we going to just stand here and talk, or are we gonna go save Sarah?"

The two boys thought for a second. Benny hesitated before saying, "She's right."

"Thanks," I said looking down at the cement ground.

There was another awkward silence before Ethan blurted out, "Let's go!"

* * *

Benny, Ethan, and I crashed through the lodge, nearly breaking down the door. "Ethan!" I heard Sarah's voice but couldn't see her. "I'm over here!" I turned around. She was tied to a chair that was sitting against the wall only a few feet away from the door.

"Sarah!" I exclaimed. I sped over to her moving the chair a little off the wall. I tried to untie the rope, but they wouldn't budge.

"It's no use I already tried," Sarah struggled. "Not even my super strength can untie them."

"Well, well, well," I heard the sickening voice of Blake behind me. I spinned around to see that stupid (but hot) smirk on his face. "If it isn't the Morgans' and Merlin."

"Well if it isn't the jerk of the year," I said back to him. "Or should I say two hundred years? How old are you again?"

"Funny," he remarked. "I see you found your little friend."

"Let her go!" Ethan yelled sternly.

"Yeah," Benny said throwing his fist in the air uncomfortably. He mumble, "I just wanted to fit in." He put his hands in his jacket pockets before he said, "How did you get back here anyway? I thought I sent you to Scotland."

"Actually, you sent me to New York," he replied. I saw Benny mouth "Damn it" to himself. "You are aware I have super speed right?"

"Enough talk," I declared putting my foot down. "Untie Sarah, and we'll leave you alone."

"But don't you get it?" he said walking closer to me. "Sarah's just the bait."


	17. The Hulk

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a few days but I've been a little busy. Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed. I know I always do that but I really do appreciate it. Honestly if you guys hadn't reviewed, I don't think I would have gotten this far into the story. I hope you like the chapter. And remember I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire :P Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 16: The Hulk**

"What do you mean she's the bait?" Ethan said with a fierce look in his eyes and aiming a holy water gun at Blake.

Oh, no it's me isn't it?" Benny said possibly becoming hysterical. "You want my magical blood!"

Two other vampires came strolling in from the darkness laughing with smug faces on. One was rather tall and looked to be about twenty with dark brown hair and was wearing a dog collar around his neck. The other looked to be in his mid thirties. He was rather pudgy and had bleached blond hair "No you moron, we want her," the tall one said.

"Me?" I was a little caught off guard. "Why would you want me? I'm nothing special, and my blood is _not _H-deficient."

"I know," Blake sighed. "And I would have been disappointed if I hadn't found out your little secret."

"What secret?" I asked scrunching my eye brows.

"I overheard Harry Potter and his old bat while I was shopping for raw meat in the grocery store the other day."

Benny marched over to Blake. "Okay you can make fun of me, but no one messes with my Grandma," Benny shouted. He put out his hand and yelled, "Distrore!" Nothing happened. He walked back to where he was standing with his head low to the ground in disappointment. "It was worth a shot."

Blake ignored Benny's little out burst and turned back to me. "Word on the street is that you're a Skin Walker. And I know for a fact that Skin Walker Blood is _very_ rare. I've only ever come across it one other time, and that was about a thousand years ago. I'll never forget the taste." He licked his lips and I could tell he was staring at my neck.

"But her powers haven't gone into effect yet!" Sarah yelled still struggling in the chair.

"That doesn't matter," Blake shrugged the comment off. "She's always had Skin Walker blood."

"If you were really going to bite me you would have done it by now," I folded my arms over each other trying to pretend I wasn't scared.

"That's not necessarily true," he sneered. "I knew if you came here you would bring tweedle dee and tweedle dum."

"Wait a minute," Benny said sternly. "Am I tweedle dum, or is Ethan Tweedle dum, because I would really like to know."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't really think it really matters which one you are, they're both idiots."

"Well you didn't think I was an idiot an hour ago," he said. I took a step away from him not wanting to feel the awkwardness.

"Hey guys, what's going o….." Rory had zipped past and was now standing next to me. "Am I missing something?"

"Rory," I said without looking at the blonde dork. "Get out now."

"Are you guys having a party?" he said with a clueless grin on his face. "It's _kinda_ lame. Has nobody else showed up yet?"

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Ethan half whispered.

"I was bored," he answered. "So, I decided to sniff you guys out. Why are you throwing a party here? It's _so_ depressing."

"We're not throwing a party Rory," Benny gritted through his teeth. "Now _get _out."

I could tell Rory was disappointed that we didn't want him involved. "I guess I'll just see you guys around."

"Not so fast," Blake flitted over to Rory and grabbed him before he could take off. "You'll make another good hostage." Blake than used his super speed to quickly tie up Rory in a chair placing it next to Sarah.

"Wait a minute," Rory thought for a second. "So this isn't a party?"

I slammed my hand onto my forehead because of Rory's idiocy. Blake and his team of goons stepped closer to us. "Alright boys you take the dweebs, I'll take the animal."

"Leave my friends ALONE!" I screamed. I could feel my anger rising and my skin beginning to boil … literally. I looked down at my arms. They were growing hair, and quickly. My hand morphed into a paw. I could feel my feet becoming bigger ...

* * *

"Dude," Benny and the others watched as Parker took shape. "Your sister is turning into the Incredible Hulk!" He and Ethan shared a small glance, as they watched her grow taller. "This is _awesome_!" Parker was no longer Parker. She was exactly how Grandma described what she would be, a mixture of creatures. Her feet were of a very large dog. She had the tail of a large green lizard and the beak of a parrot. She was twelve feet tall and covered in fur.

"Benny, remember what your Grandma said?" Ethan yelled over Parker's squawking. "She can't control herself during the first change. She could kill anyone of us."

"What do we do?" Sarah yelped from her seat.

"Well," Benny said. "Grandma, made a potion to help Parker with the transformation, but I don't think it's ready. We weren't expecting Park's to turn until her birthday." Parker charged at the vampires. She threw her claws at them in anger.

"Maybe if we leave, she'll just kill those guys," Rory suggested. "Which one of you is gonna carry me out?"

"We can't just leave her here!" Benny yelled. "Just because she's some huge, monstrous thing, doesn't mean those guys can't still bite her."

"Call your Grandma," Ethan freaked out. "Now!"

"Okay, okay," Benny went through his pockets frantically searching for his phone but was having no luck.

"Take mine," Ethan handed his phone to Benny in frustration.

Benny quickly dialed his home number and listened to it ring. He murmured to himself,"Come on Grandma pick up."

"Hello," He heard the old woman's voice on the other end as he continued to watch Parker and the vampires attack each other.

"Grandma I think we have a problem," Benny shouted through the phone.

"Stop yelling and calm down," she said firmly. "What's wrong?"

"Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and I are stuck in Vampire Central," he replied. "And Parker's first transformation might be happening a little early."

"That's impossible," Grandma said.

Benny listened but there was silence and the sound of ruffling paper. "Grandma are you still there?"

"Oh yes, I was just looking through a book on Skin Walkers," she answered back. "It says here that in rare cases the change can come early."

"Well that's great and all Grandma but-" Benny began to yell again. "WHAT DO WE DO?! Sarah and Rory are tied up and the ropes won't move, Parker's going nuts on the vampire's that want her blood, and Ethan and I may be next if we don't get out of here!"

"Relax dear," her voice tried to comfort him. "She can still control a bit of her brain. She won't go after you and Ethan. As for your friends that are tied up, I suggest an undo spell. The ropes are probably enchanted."

"Okay," Benny took a deep breath. He looked up at Parker who had now taken out f Blake's short pudgy, crony. "How long is Parker gonnna be like this exactly?"

"It could be up to eight hours but if she tires herself out then maybe less," Grandma replied. "I have to go or my potion will start boiling over."

"But Grand-" he was cut off by the buzz of the phone. He looked slightly offended. "She hung up on me!"

"I think that's the least of our problems right now Benny," Sarah spoke up.

Benny handed the phone back to Ethan and headed behind Rory and Sarah's chairs. "Now what was that spell…." He thought for a second before putting out his and saying, "Ligo Strictum!"

"Ow," the two hostages shouted. "Are you trying to cut our hands off," Rory ached.

"I guess that was the wrong spell," Benny thought again running his right hand through his hair. He went though his mind searching for the right words. "Ligo Disiungo!" Benny watched the ropes untie themselves.

"Man am I glad to be out of _that_," Rory sighed stretching himself out.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed doing the same thing. "Now how are we gonna get Parker out of that mess?" Everyone glanced over at Parker who had just knocked out Blake's other devious friend.


	18. Twins

**Hi guys! Not much to say except for I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire and I appreciate every single one of your reviews:) Oh, I also want to say I may be updating less frequently because I'm beginning to have a rather busy schedule, but I do plan on more chapters and I promise to update as soon as possible. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Twins**

"I've got it," Rory said excitedly. The group of teenagers turned to him. "I'll leave, and you guys figure out how to deal with this."

Sarah grabbed Rory by the collar of his shirt before he could get away. "Not so fast."

"You guy's … what's that?" Ethan was staring at two small glimmering lights, one vibrant blue and one neon orange, hovering a few feet away from them. They floated closer.

Benny squinted his eyes, "They look like ... fairies." The two fluttering orbs were now right in front of Benny and Ethan. With a poof they were no longer balls of light. They were two full grown teenage boys. Identical twins to be more specific. With bright red hair and both being six foot tall, there would be absolutely no way to tell the boys apart, except for the wings. The one on the left's were blue and the one on the right's were orange, however the wings were shaped exactly the same. They looked like they came from a translucent butterfly that had been painted on with water colors. They had small swirls that danced in the pattern.

As the two boys feet softly landed on the ground the group stared in awe. Sarah was the first to speak up. "Who are you?"

"Joey," the boy with the blue wings nodded.

"Miles," the other greeted. "Where's Parker?"

They didn't reply. They all slowly pointed their fingers up to the scene that the boys had obviously not noticed. When the twins turned around they saw Parker in her monstrous form fighting off Blake and clawing at him. "I knew something was wrong," Joey looked at his brother. "I just wasn't expecting it to happen now."

"Wait, how do you know about Parker," Sarah asked protectively crossing her arms.

"Relax," Miles said. "We're her friends. We had this feeling that something was wrong so we rushed over here."

"So you just had a _feeling_ and knew that she would be here," Benny had a hard time believing what they were saying.

"Let's just call it one of our very many fairy gifts," Miles said back to him.

"Yeah, that's how we knew she was a Skin Walker," Joey added.

"Wait you knew and you never told her?" Sarah became more confused.

"She wasn't ready," Joey replied giving a small shrug from his shoulders. "And as much as we would like to tell you everything, don't you think we should get her away from that vamp?"

"What's the plan?" Ethan stepped in.

The boys looked back at Parker and Blake, then back at each other, and then nodded. "You know how cats get excited when they see a laser?" Joey said.

"Yeah?" Sarah said not getting it.

"Well, she's the cat and we're the lasers," Miles explained. "We'll distract her while you guys take down the vampire. It also might help if the little blonde one would circle around her with that super speed of his."

"You got it," Rory put both thumbs up. He flitted over to Parker and began circling her, separating her and Blake.

The twins went back into their sprite form and began circling Parker as well. Parker swatted at the two fairies and the vampire at her feet but they were too quick for her. As they steered her farther away from Blake, Benny pulled out the Sun Saber XL while Ethan pulled out a wooden stake from the bag that Benny had brought. Sarah sped over to Blake. "You know what really annoys me?" she asked.

"What?" Blake smirked while breathing heavily.

She shrugged before saying, "You." Sara kicked him and he flew up against the wall. As he slammed down onto the floor, the ground shook like an earthquake. Benny ran over to the vampire, raising his weapon as he did so. When he tried to plunge it down over Blake, the vampire flipped over, avoiding the saber. Ethan forced the steak down at him but missed as well. Sarah ran over to Blake and punched him straight in the nose. That gave Ethan time to refocus the stake at the vampire and stab it into him. Blake slowly disintegrated while Parker became rather tired from swinging her arms and legs around like a maniac.

Rory's speed decreased and came to a stop. While breathing heavily, he asked, "Did … you … do it."

"Yeah," Ethan said also taking a deep breath.

"Good ... because I think ... I'm gonna be ... sick," Rory swayed out of dizziness. Parker was doing the same thing only she managed to faint after the swaying stopped.

The two fairies stopped swirling around and returned to normal size. This time however, when they touched the ground their wings disappeared. "Well I'm glad that worked out," Joey took deep sigh putting his hands into his jean pockets and slumping over.

"She'll wake up after she reverts back to her human state," Miles informed the group.

"So what are we gonna do?" Benny asked. "Just wait for her to change back and then carry her home?"

"That's as good of an idea as any," Joey shrugged.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I was on a bed but it wasn't my own and my head was pounding. Through my blurred vision I saw seven figures around me. As they became clearer I realized it was Benny, his Grandma, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and two very familiar red headed blobs, one on each side of me. I slowly started to raise my head off the pillow. The room I was in was Benny's and the two boys were my Pride Mill friends, Joey and Miles.

"Joey? Miles?" I moaned as I sat up. "What are you doing here? What happened?" I rubbed my forehead from the pain.

"You're transformation came early dear," Benny's Grandma explained.

After I heard that, I was fully awake and the hurt had stopped. "What?"

"It happens on very rare occasions," she told me sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"And you didn't think to mention that before," I was becoming slightly frustrated until I turned to the twins and became confused. _Do they know?_ I thought to myself. _How could they know?_ "Hold on, why are you two here?"

"Uhhh," Miles scratched the back of his head. "Guys?" He gestured for everyone to leave the room.

Everyone slowly walked out except for Rory. "But I wanna stay," he whined.

"Let's go moron," Sarah said dragging the blonde vampire behind her.


	19. Della's Favor

**Hi guys! So it's been a little while but, I'm back. I know there's been a few complaints about how short my chapters have been and I promise I'll work on it, but for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 18: Della's favor**

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Joey sat to my left while Miles sat to my right. I didn't look at either of them right away. It took me a few seconds to gather my thoughts."Do you know?" I asked.

"Yeah," Miles nodded slowly.

"I don't understand," I said. "Did someone tell you?"

"Not exactly," Joey replied. "Parks, you're not the only one who's different at Pride Mill."

"Huh?" I was now completely confused.

"What Joey means to say Parks," Miles hesitated before continuing. "We're fairies."

"Huh?" I repeated myself while shaking my head at the same time.

"We're fairies," Joey said. "And we know you're a Skin Walker because of our powers."

"Again …huh?"

"We feel things," Miles explained (and not too well I might add).

"And that doesn't sound creepy at all," I sighed straightening up and becoming more tense and confused then I already was.

"No," Joey laughed awkwardly. "He means feel things like emotions, or thoughts or … supernatural beings."

"Wait, so you knew I was a Skin Walker all this time and you didn't tell me?" It was at that point that my brain had officially broken in two out of frustration.

"We just didn't think you were ready," Joey patted me on the back for comfort. I glared at him and he removed his hand immediately.

My head began to swim. _So not only is my brother a seer, Erica Rory and Sarah a vampire, and Benny a Spell Master(If you use the word "master" loosely), but two of my best friends are fairies_, I thought._ Then again that would explain why they are such good pranksters. Puck was always my favorite character in A Midsummer Night's Dream. _"So is anyone else I know from Pride Mill supernatural, or is it just you two?"

"Well Maddy's a werewolf," Miles replied. "Danny's human though, and we think you're old roommate might possibly be a vampire."

"Figures" I hunched over in a sigh. "I always thought Harmony had no soul. Does Maddy know that you know?"

"Yeah," Joey responded. "She's the only person we told about the whole fairy thing too, until now."

"So, Danny doesn't know anything?"

"Nope," Joey said patting his hands on his knees like a drum. "We always wanted to tell you guys but, we just didn't know how without you freaking out."

I shook my head, "I wouldn't have freaked out."

"Please," Miles said rolling his eyes back. "You freaked out when we told you our mom was pregnant and you were the first to know."

"I was really emotional that day," I gave a lame excuse. I looked over at the clock on Benny's wall. It was nearing nine o'clock. "You guys better go or Pride Mill will think you ran away too."

The twins walked over to the window on the other side of the room. "Before we go," Joey turned around. "We should probably tell you, that Benny guy can't stop thinking about you."

"H-How do you know that?" I stuttered trying to hide back a small blush.

"It's one of our gifts remember?" Miles smirked.

"We'll see you soon Parks," Joey and Miles said together. They gave me a hug and at that moment the boys changed into sprite form. I walked over to them and slowly opened the window to let them out.

As I watched the twins flutter off, I whispered, "Bye guys."

* * *

I went down stairs and saw that Ethan and Benny were sitting on the couch. Grandma came in carrying a tray with four mugs sitting on it. "Where's Rory and Sarah?"

"They went home," Ethan replied. "I called Mom and Dad. I told them you hit your head while you were cleaning the caf and got knocked out so Benny took you to his house."

"Thanks," I said taking a seat next to my brother.

Grandma passed out the cups of tea to Benny, Ethan, and then to myself. I took the cup and rapped my hand around it and took a small sip. Grandma put the tray down on the coffee table and then sat down in the chair across from the boys and me. I glanced over at Benny who was sitting on the other side of Ethan and caught him staring at me. When he saw that I had noticed, he looked away causing my face to turn a light shade of red. "Now, I think we should get right to the point," Grandma said pointing her statement at me. "Because of the early change, you're going to need to keep your emotions under control. Getting too angry may set the change off and you could end up the same way you did today. That should only last until your birthday, which luckily isn't too far away."

"What about my controlled changes?" I said. "Can I do those yet or do I have to wait?"

"You should be able to," she replied. "But I don't want you trying anything just yet until I can help you with it."

I took another sip of my tea, "Okay, when do we start?"

"Well," she started. "Considering that you're grounded until your birthday, I'll tell your mother you're coming over for some tutoring."

"I have 4.0, I don't think my parents will go for that," I explained.

"Drats," the old woman snapped her fingers. "Well, I'll think of something. For now I'll say, we start tomorrow."

I nodded, "Okay." I looked over at Benny but, he refused to look back. "Ethan, I think we should go. I don't want Mom and Dad getting worried."

"Yeah," Ethan agreed.

"Thank you for the tea," I said politely. I turned to Benny and gave him a tiny, awkward wave.

He mumbled a goodbye under his breath. Ethan gave a wave to both Benny and his grandma. We walked out of the house, both of us feeling rather uncomfortable. "What's goin on with you and Benny?"

"Nothing," I lied stepping off the porch.

* * *

I spent most of that night tossing and turning in my bed, not getting a wink of sleep, which of course made the school day absolutely miserable. I don't think I even remember what I put on that morning. Benny, Ethan and I walked to school in the pouring rain with no talking on the way. Ethan walked between Benny and I. I could tell Ethan could feel the tension surrounding us.

Ethan and I got to home room a few minutes earlier than usual and there were only a few people sitting at their desks, Della being one of them. I took my seat in front of her, placing my head on top the desk hoping to take a quick nap before class started. Before I could shut my eyes I heard Della's voice greet me, "Hi Parker."

Slowly raising my head and turning my body to face her, I said without any enthusiasm, "Hey Della."

She tapped her fingers on the desk, "So, do you like White Chapel High?"

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged. "It's better than being at some snobby boarding school."

"Is Pride Mill really that bad?" she asked.

"Well that depends," I explained. "If you're a scholarship student, yes; if you pay your way in, probably not."

"Oh," she looked down at the notebook in front of her and then back at me. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

I felt obliged to say, "Sure."

She smiled as if in relief. "I was wondering if you could maybe find out if Benny liked me or not." I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. On one hand, I just said I would do Della a favor, on the other; I still wasn't sure how I felt about Benny. "Parker?" Della snapped me back to reality. "Will you?"

Without thinking I blurted out, "Yeah, why not?" I turned around slowly to face the front of the classroom giving myself a mental slap.

* * *

_Okay Parks, you just have to go in there, ask Benny a simple question, and then get out," _I thought to myself as I stood outside my second period classroom. I marched into the room with my head high and stopped in front of Benny's desk. Before I could convince myself not to, I cried out, "Do you like Della?"

Benny looked at me with his eyes bugging out of his head. The boy was speechless. His mouth was wide open in the shape of an O and he looked at me like I was insane. "Uhhhh…" was the only sound he could make. Not only was he shocked but, I'm pretty sure he was also embarrassed cosidering there was ten other people in the room that had heard me.

"Well do you?" I asked lowering my voice and taking my seat next to him.

"Is this a trick question?" he asked. "You know, because of what happened yes-"

"It's not a trick question," I cut him off. "I'm just curious."

"Oh," he nodded but became confused again. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes out of frustration, "Just answer the question!"

"Fine," he said. "I guess I-"

He was cut off by the bell. "Quiet, Now!" Mr. Martin demanded. The entire class fell silent as he began the lesson.

When class was over Benny bolted out of the room before I could catch him. I moped my way to history class for another boring lecture from Mr. Gordon and Rory poking me with a pencil bugging me about what had happened the day before.

I took a deep sigh as the bell rang and grabbed my stuff quickly making a beeline to Benny's locker. He didn't notice me as I marched up to him but, as soon as I slammed his locker door in front of him, I caught his attention. There was a slight glimmer of fear in his eyes as he looked at me. "Hey Parker, haven't seen you in awhile."

"It's been an hour," I said folding my arms over my chest. "Why did you run off so quickly after class? You never answered my question."

"Right," he said pretending to remember, but he knew all along. "Maybe I can answer that question another time, I'm really busy right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!"

He tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm. I decided to play along, "Hi Benny this is Parker Morgan, I'm calling to ask whether or not you like Della!"

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"I don't," I lied (to myself, not to him). "Della asked me to ask you."

"Really?" his face lit up. "Why, does she like me?"

"I guess so," I replied trying not to care. "This is a simple yes or no question."

"Yeah, I guess," he said. I watched the blush creep up his cheeks and couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of jealousy. And when I say tiny, I mean Dr. Seuss, Whoville tiny.

As if she had heard his answer, Della popped up behind me. "Hi Benny," I jumped at the sound of her voice. "I was just wondering…." _Oh boy, here it goes. _"A bunch of friends and I are going to the movies tomorrow night. Do you want to come?"

Benny looked at me, then at Della, and then back at me before he could speak."S-Sure," he stuttered. _  
_

The first thing I thought when he answered was, _What did I do?_


	20. It's Not a Date

**Hi Everybody! I know it's been a little while. Okay it's been a long while, but I've been really busy lately. I had actually finished this chapter about two weeks ago but wanted to edit it before I put it online. I didn't get a chance to until about a week later and ended up rewriting it because I wan't that happy with it. I know this chapter is short but I _promise_ they will get longer! I just wanted to get this out there because I know you guys have been waiting for it. Anyway enjoy :) Just to remind you I do not own MBSAV.**

**Chapter 19: It's Not a Date**

"She didn't say it was a date," I told Benny as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but she didn't say it wasn't," he replied.

"If I remember correctly, she said her and a bunch of _friends_ were going." I looked around to find Ethan and the others. They were together at a table in the back right hand corner of the cafeteria.

"That could mean a double, or even a triple date," He said as we sat down at the table. I sat between Ethan and Miss Sunshine, Erica. Rory, Benny and Sarah sat across from us. "Either way, I know she likes me … thanks to you."

I sighed. "Thanks to me…"

"Who likes you?" Sarah chimed in.

"Della," he answered practically dancing in his seat. "We have a date tomorrow."

"No way!" Rory said in his usual excited tone.

"_She _likes _you_?" Erica exclaimed.

"Wait a minute," Ethan said with his nose scrunched in confusion and his eyes wide in shock. "_You _asked Della out?"

"Not in so many words," Benny mumbled trying to avoid having to admit that he was the askee not the asker.

"Not in any words," I said. "Della asked Benny. And it's not a date."

"Yes it is," he spoke with his voice slightly louder.

"No it's not," I raised my voice a little more than he did.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's-" I cut myself off when I realized that we were both yelling loud enough for the rest of the cafeteria to hear. I sat awkwardly for a second until I decided to announce to the rest of the students, "Nothing to see here. Carry on." The Caf slowly started building back up with chatter. I turned back to Benny my face still a little red from embarrassment and noticed an odd, suspicious look on Sarah's face. I ignored it and lowered my voice a little over a whisper while glaring at Benny. "No it's not. And if you're so sure, why don't you ask her yourself."

"Well maybe I will," Benny glared back. He took his time standing up. He cracked his knuckles in his hands and shook in preparation (or stalling depending on one's opinion).

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" I asked. "Or do you want to admit that I'm right."

"You've know me for ten years," he smirked. "I'll never let you be right about anything."

Benny walked over to the other table practically shaking in his boots (or should I say converses because that's what he was actually wearing?). Everyone at the table watched intently as Benny tapped on Della's shoulder and scratched the back of his head while he spoke to her. After about a minute, Benny sat down next to her with a huge grin spread across his face. He glanced over at me and stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes as he turned back to Della. I watched her giggle at probably one of his many lame flirting attempts that she, for whatever reason, thought was cute. I didn't know why at that point, but my blood began to boil.

"Parker, I know that look," Ethan said.

I whipped my head around to face him. "What?"

"You're getting angry," he replied. "You know what Benny's grandma said."

I did remember. I didn't want to get too emotional if I didn't want my powers going out of control again. I took a deep breath before getting up. "I'm gonna get out of here and go for a walk before class starts to calm myself down."

"I'll come with you," Sarah stood up as well.

"You don't have to," I said. Looking back on it, I really didn't know Sarah that well. It's not that I didn't want to, but we had just met and we only had one class together, not to mention with all the crazy stuff going on around me, I didn't really have time to stop and get to know her.

"I want to," she smiled sweetly.

"Okay,". We walked out of the cafeteria in silence, but the second we got out into the hallway she opened her mouth.

"So…" she was trying to find the words to say. Eventually she decided to burst through the awkwardness and blurt it out. "I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Who?"

"Benny," she replied looking me dead in the eye. "And can I say just that green is not your color."

"I'm not jealous," I exclaimed with a small crack breaking in my voice. "I have nothing to be jealous of. Benny and I are barely friends and I could care less about who he goes out with." In my head I could feel my conscious screaming out, "_You're wrong! You're lying!"_

"Deny it all you want," Sarah said as we reached my locker. "I saw what I saw."

I opened my it and grabbed a few books before saying, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

I shut my locker with a sigh, "You and Ethan."

I could see the blush creeping up her face as I mentioned my brother's name. "There's nothing going on between me and Ethan," she lied. "We're just really good friends."

"You see how I look at Benny," I started. "And yet you don't see how Ethan looks at you." I shrugged before walking away from her. "Kind of strange don't you think?"

After the talk I had with Sarah, I had no choice but to avoid her and Erica during Gym class. Then again, I'm always trying to avoid Erica. I get that she's a vampire and there blood thirsty beings, but she just seems angry all the time.

Benny had spent the entire last period texting Della underneath his desk. With every text message his smile grew to the point where I just wanted to slap it off his face. Every time I felt the slightest bit of anger pulsating through me, I pinched my arm, to remind myself about my "Monster Within."

The final bell rang and I was relieved to finally go home. That is until I looked over to Benny who had his backpack on and was waiting for me. "Detention, right," I mumbled.

"Actually Grandma managed to get you out of it," Benny said.

"How?"

He looked around at the students exiting the room and got closer to me whispering, "She mentioned a spell." As he removed the closeness between us, I nodded in understandment. "I unfortunately do have to go to detention, even though the whole food fight mess was your fault to begin with." He mumbled the last bit with a small smirk on his face.

"It was not!" I smiled back.

"You threw food first," he crossed his arms.

"True but you didn't have to retaliate," I said.

In that moment. That one small moment. We just looked at each other. He grinned and grinned back. I'd never had that kind of argument with him before, where no one won and no one cared who was right or wrong, or who could out do the other. It was almost as if I was having fun with Benny Weir. Where I could just be myself with Benny Weir.

We laughed the moment off and I said as I walked out of the classroom, "I'll see you later. Have fun in detention."

As I reached the doorway he said, "Have fun bein' an animal!"

**I'll be honest, I don't think this is my best chapter so far but I hope to have the next chapter up by next week and I'm going to delve deeper into Parker's powers and her relationship with Benny. Anyway, even though I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, I hope you like it, and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
